Corps Électrique (Body Electric)
by Streusle
Summary: Doc has been getting deployed more than usual due to the lack of medical assistance in covert ops. Luckily, Twitch has Lion to spend time with. They are each other's closest friends after all. At least... that's what Twitch thinks. Lion can't help but be greedy now that Doc isn't there to occupy all of Twitch's attention. (Takes place after "Fierte du Lion")
1. Wet Behind the Facade

**K. So, this takes place after my story "Fierte du Lion" (it's important to this story so you know why everyone's cool). Things are getting hot in this boulangerie (bakery), mkayyy? *u* Let's get dis party started!**

* * *

Lion lay in his bed playing on his phone. He had been deeply engrossed in the contents of the screen, and smiling to himself for the past two hours. He was starting to worry Montagne and Rook, who would watch him every now and then as they talked between themselves. "Okay, I give up. What _are_ you doing over there?" Rook asked Lion. Lion smirked to himself with a small huff, placing an arm behind his head. Rook grumbled to himself as Lion ignored him. "OLIVIER!" Montagne shouted. Lion didn't even flinch. His eyes slowly rolled over to look past his phone's screen at Montagne. "Oui?" Montagne motioned to Rook to ask his question. Rook sighed before asking Lion again what it was he was so busy doing. "Oh," Lion said looking back at his phone screen. He was watching a live feed of Twitch in her room from his RC drone. "I'm just tagging a rabbit," he said with a sly smile. Montagne and Rook just looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Twitch sat on her bed brushing her hair as Monsieur Serge Gainsbourg sang through her speaker. She sang along the chorus of "Bonnie and Clyde", letting the music take her with every hypnotizing stroke of the brush through her hair. A chill ran down her spine as her skin tingled. She couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched, but there was nobody on her floor as of right now. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the feeling out of her mind. She stood from her bed and moved to close her door turning the latch closed. She twirled to the center of the room and began to lift her gown up her body as Lady Brigitte sang about heart-break and suffering. Twitch crossed her arms to pull her gown up and off her body. She placed it on her nightstand. She turned to face her dresser and watch herself dance. _"Bonnie and Clyde. Bonnie and Cly-yde..."_ Twitch slipped between her sheets as the music died down. She retrieved the remote to her speaker and switched it off before snuggling down beneath her sheets. Her phone chimed with a notification that beckoned her attention. Twitch rolled over picking up her device and turning on the screen. It was a text from Lion that read: "Goodnight " She smiled to herself as she typed out her reply and placed her phone back down. He was always on time with his goodnight wishes, and that meant a lot to her. Doc was never one to text her goodnight. Never...

* * *

Olivier!" Twitch called out as she hustled her way across the yard. Lion stopped walking to turn his attention to her. "Comment ca-va? (How are you?)" he asked as she caught up to him. "Ca-va bien, et vous? (I'm fine, you?)" "Même, (same)" he said as they began to walk together across the yard. "Have you heard anything from Claire?" Twitch asked looking up at him. "The last time I called her, she said it'd be best if I was out of her life as well." Twitch sneered, cursing Claire's name out loud. Lion chuckled as she rambled on about how horrible of a person Claire was. "What?" Twitch asked giving him a small punch on the shoulder. "Just listening to how precious you sound," came his giddy reply. "Precious?" Twitch asked. Lion nodded his head smiling to himself. Twitch just gave him a stern 'hmph'. "How are you and Gustave?" Lion asked after a short silence.

Twitch thought on it for a moment then shrugged. "We're fine. He's been a bit distant lately due to all of the missions he's had to go on, but I can understand why." Lion raised his eyebrows in an 'ahhh' expression before slowly nodding. There was another short silence before Lion asked her if she ever got lonely. Twitch giggled waving it off. "Of course I get lonely. He's normally always here in the infirmary or visiting me in my dorm. I have my books and music though, so I'm managing quite well." Lion raised one of his eyebrows as he caught the chance to get in closer with Twitch. "Music huh? You listen to Serge Gainsbourg any?" Twitch stopped dead in her tracks. Lion turned back to give her a questioning look. "I _love_ Serge Gainsbourg. Are you truly French if you don't have at least one of his albums?" Lion chuckled as he said, "I guess not." There was another odd silence as they reached the doors to the base. Twitch and Lion both reached for the handle, but Twitch's hand was the first around the bar followed by Lion's hand wrapping around hers.

Lion's hand lingered for a few seconds too long before he snatched it away. His face was slightly pink from a soft blush that crept across his cheeks. A small smile crept across Twitch's face as she watched his flush. It was precious how he was so boyish and giddy at times. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, Olivier?" Twitch asked coyly. Lion cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head as he smiled at her. "Uhhh, yeah. I'll see you around." Twitch pulled the door open and started in with Lion following behind her. They broke away from each other as Twitch headed down the hall that lead to the gym. Lion watched her walk away before continuing to the stairs. Her walk was so feminine and swift with the sultry sway of her hips. They were so... Hypnotizing. Lion squeezed his eyes shut as he turned to head up the stairwell. He shouldn't be so focused on a teammate. He wouldn't want to ruin the friendship, or sabotage his fidelity to the team. He knew he had to quit his obsessing, but it was so hard... Especially when she was right at his fingertips.

Twitch ran her fingers through her hair as she sang in one of the gym's shower stalls. The scent of coconut and vanilla exhilarated her energy. The warm water and soap running down her back caused goosebumps to appear in waves over her flesh. She was deep in thought about Doc coming back and how she would make his arrival special. She always felt so obligated to do something good for him when he returned from deployment due to his high duty rate. The sound of a door slamming shut snapped her back to reality. She pulled the shower curtain to her, peering out into the open bathroom. There were no footsteps, but she could swear that someone had just entered. "Maybe it came from the gym," she said to herself. Hearing the thought out loud helped to reassure her. Twitch shut the curtain again and turned to face the water. She tilted her face upward letting the warm drops trickle down her face. A surge of cool air washed over her back causing her to have goosebumps once again. "Emma."

Twitch gasped turning around only to end up face-to-face with a fully-clothed Lion. She blunk twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't. "Olivier, what the hell are you doing!? This is highly inappropriate!" Twitch spat at him as she tried her best to keep her intimate parts hidden. Lion didn't say anything. His eyes slowly fell from her face down to her body soaked with water and spotted with suds. "Olivier!" Twitch hissed. Lion lifted his gaze back up to her face. She looked more nervous than angry. He brought up a hand to gently caress the left side of her face. Twitch tried to move her face away, but there was only so far she could go when backed against a wall. "Olivier-" Twitch began before Lion shushed her. He stepped closer, almost pressing his body against hers. "Olivier..." Twitch said barely above a whisper. The sleepy look he gave her as he looked down into her eyes was slowly making her weak. Doc never looked at her like that. " _Lion_ ," was all he said as he leaned down to bring his face closer to hers. "Lion..." Twitch said softly.

Lion moved his hand from the side of her face to the bottom of her chin. He lifted her face up to his and placed his lips against hers. Twitch pulled back moving her gaze from his lips up to his eyes. She tried to speak, but his kiss had taken her breath away. All she could do was look up at him with her mouth slightly agape. The look of pure innocence Twitch held on her face enticed Lion to pull her back to him and kiss her again. Her hands moved from her body to rest on his chest as he pressed his body harder against hers. His muscles were a deep hardness covered in velvet soft skin, or maybe that was just his wet t-shirt. Either way, she liked the way his body felt against hers. It was a different sort of firm when she thought about the way Gustave felt. He _definitely_ was no Lion.

One of Lion's hands had made its way to the upper center of Twitch's back. He held her tightly against him as their lips met and parted in soft, hot kisses. Twitch could feel herself becoming excited as her body became more aware of where Lion was about to take her. Lion's hand on her back slowly made its way down the contour of her body to her hip, then around her body to grip her bottom. His other hand that held her chin now holding her left leg up by her thigh. Their kisses grew more rapid. More hungry for each other. Twitch's hands slid up Lion's torso to his neck, then to hold his face trying to pull him closer. That hot place between her legs trembling with a longing to be filled. Lion pulled away from Twitch, both breathing heavy fevered with lust. "Je suis desole (I'm sorry), Emma..." Lion said letting her go and stepping away. He turned and left her shower stall making his exit upon reaching the door to the showers.

Twitch swallowed hard. She felt so guilty for kissing Lion in a setting such as this. No, for kissing Lion _at all_. Gustave would be back tomorrow, and here she was a day before his arrival letting Lion press himself against her in a shower. But, now that she thought about it- was she really kissing Lion, or was _he_ kissing _her?_ Either way, she could have stopped it. But... Deep down inside she kind of... Dare she say- _liked_ it? She had been with Gustave for so long, and she had always wanted to be intimate with him; but Doc was too professional, and he wanted to keep goings-on such as sex to their life outside of active duty. Twitch sighed turning to shut the water off and slip out of the stall. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her, wringing her hair out and putting it up in a ponytail. The guilt she felt weighing down heavier and heavier as she thought about seeing Doc the next day. What kind of person would she be to be able to kiss another man and greet her partner with open arms like nothing happened? But if she didn't say anything, it would keep what bit of peace there was between the two men she held close to her in her life. That counted for something, didn't it?

* * *

 **Aight, soooo what do you guys think? Is Twitch really in the wrong here? Is she just a victim of circumstance? Find out next time on ! Lol I'm lame. Thanks for the read! ^^ (Chapter 2 coming soon!)**

 **P.S.- The song Twitch was listening to is "Bonnie and Clyde" by Serge Gainsbourg & Brigitte Bardot. It's beautiful *u***


	2. A Bird In His Hands

**Alright guys, sooooo I forgot to mention that not only am I writing this to take place after F.D.L., it's being written because my boyfriend said he wanted a story focused more on Twitch and Lion because Lion is his main; and Twitch is my secondary (I use her mainly when I play with him). So yeah, this is his doing in a way hehe~ Thanks for continuing on this story! ^^**

* * *

It was 0700 hours and Twitch was running around the track outside of Hereford. She could hardly sleep thinking about her encounter with Lion the day before, and the impending arrival of Doc from Brazil in approximately two hours. She was arguing with herself in her mind on whether she should tell Gustave or not. She absolutely could _not_ stand to be put in the middle of another fight between the two men, but at the same time, she was an honest woman who held no secrets with who she was involved with. Why did Lion have to come and just fuck everything up? Twitch slowed her pace until she came to a complete halt. She leaned forward to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. _I shouldn't think about him like that.._ She thought to herself. After all, Lion had become very close to her during the period of time he had lost himself in his own thoughts about Alexis. She had basically taken Montagne's spot in his circle of trust, which was basically just him and her.

Twitch checked her watch. She had been running for about thirty minutes so far, and still her mind hadn't been made. _Well, looks like running isn't helping at all.._ Twitch walked to her gym bag and grabbed her water bottle. She took a long, slow sip accidentally spilling some water down her chin. The small beads of sweat on her head stroking her temples as they raced to her jawline. The familiar feel of running water over her face took her mind back to the shower. How much more sensual the water made the feel of Lion's body pressed to- _Jésus Christ, Emmanuelle!_ Twitch yelled at herself from the back of her brain. She wiped a hand across her forehead hoping to wipe the memory away along with the sweat. All she had to do was distract herself enough in the next hour and a half. Yeah, Doc would be able to keep her mind off of it all. She'd just keep asking him about his trip and everything would be fine.

Twitch slung her gym bag over her shoulders and started on her way back to Hereford when she suddenly caught herself flying face-first into the dirt. "Bon Dieu! (God dammit!)" she cried turning to sit on her bottom. Her right ankle burned and throbbed from what felt like the inside of her bones. She brought her right knee up to her chest and held onto her ankle, the heat from the swelling warming up the palms of her hands. She looked ahead through squinted eyes to see the hole Lion's EE-ONE-D left from when he was last calibrating it and it fell. He had told Twitch he would fill it in since it was right on the edge of the track. That was two months ago. "Olivier, vous crétin! (Olivier, you moron!)" Twitch scolded through clenched teeth.

The dampening of her underwear through her jogging pants as she sat on the ground told her that she needed to get up and go, but her ankle was shot and she had nothing to lean on to help herself up off the ground. Twitch leaned over and reached inside of her gym bag to grab her phone. Maybe she could get one of the other's to come out and help her. Without thinking, she pulled up Lion's contact and almost hit 'call'. Twitch stared at his name on her phone and sighed shaking her head. Although he should help her since he was the cause of this mess, Twitch wanted nothing but her space from him right now. _Maybe Montagne,_ she thought to herself as she scrolled through her contacts. She pressed the button to dial desperately praying for him to pick up. Voicemail. _Ahhh, dammit.._ Rook? Same. IQ? Voicemail again. Twitch tried every last operator that wasn't away on duty, and got the same for all of them. "There's twelve of you, and not a single one can answer. Lazy bastards..." she grumbled glaring at her phone.

There was one last contact she hadn't tried, and although she absolutely did _not_ want to give him some sort of satisfaction from helping her- she saw no other way she'd get back inside unless she waited for Doc's arrival. Twitch scrolled to his contact and pressed the button to dial. She closed her eyes as it rang for what seemed like an eternity when, **_"Ouais? (Yeah?)"_** Twitch took another deep breath followed by a sigh before speaking. "I need your help. Can you come get me? I'm at the track." The only sound coming from the opposite end of the call was something like the flapping of wings before he spoke again saying, _" **I just put on my hoodie, I'll be there very soon."**_ There was a click and the call ended. Twitch leaned back over to put her phone in her bag when her ankle deeply throbbed with immense pain. "Ahh!" she cried bringing her knee back to her chest to hold her ankle. She rocked back and forth, squeezing her eyes as tightly as she could. _Olivier, please hurry..._

* * *

"Emma!" Lion called from behind her. Twitch lifted her face in time to see Lion squatting down in front of her. "Qu'est-il arrivé? (What happened?)" he asked with a voice full of worry. Twitch scowled at him as she pointed to the small but deep divot in the dirt which he turned to look at. "The hole you filled in caught me." When Lion turned back around his face was full of embarrassment. "I promise I'll fill it in after we get you inside," he said with a solemn tone. "Merci." Twitch responded flatly. Lion leaned over offering Twitch his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and scooted into his hold. "Un, deux, trois," he counted hoisting her up. Twitch hopped around on her good foot to leverage herself against him. "I'm going to pick up your bag, just lean against my shoulder." Twitch nodded as he leaned his body down to retrieve her things, using his shoulder as a means of balance. Lion threw her bag around his body before securing his hold on her again. "We best get moving to put some ice on this," Twitch said bending her knee to hop. She had started to move when her remaining foot was swept from under her. "Wait!" she yelled wrapping her arms tightly around Lion's neck. "It's okay, I've got you," he said cradling her in his arms. "You don't have to carry me," Twitch said glaring at him once more. "Please, I owe this much to you."

Lion tenderly wrapped Twitch's ankle in the bandages Doc had left in case of emergencies. The anti-inflammatory cream had helped only a little, and the generic pain relief pills didn't do much of anything either. Still, they had to do the best they could until Doc made it back. "I think that's fine, Olivier," Twitch said as he wrapped what felt like the tenth layer of bandages around her ankle. "I just want to be sure it's supported is all," he said cutting the wrappings and securing them with the bands. "Leave some bandages for the rest of the team. Gustave will fix me up when he arrives." Twitch checked her watch. 8:23 a.m. _Dammit,_ Twitch cursed in her mind. There was still so much time left, and she didn't want to spend any more of it with Lion. "I'm going to go back to bed," she said sliding off of Doc's examination table. As soon as the ball of her foot hit the ground, pain shot straight up through the joints of her bandaged ankle. Twitch cried out losing her balance. "Hey, hey, hey! Easy!" Lion commanded catching her. Twitch sighed rolling her eyes. She hated to ask him again, but she really needed it. "Can you help me to my room?"

Lion helped Twitch up the stairs one-by-one. She was such a klutz on one foot. It was kind of cute. He had offered to carry her again, but she insisted she do it herself in case someone came out of their room for any reason. Judging by how frustrated she seemed to be right now, she must have been regretting the choice. "I need to stop for a minute. My calf is killing me," Twitch said breathlessly. "Are you suuuuure you don't need to be carried?" Twitch stood silent for a moment before nodding. "I figured as much," Lion said pridefully leaning down to pick her up. Twitch gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood back up. "Hold on tight," he teased as he started up the stairs with her in his arms. Twitch just rolled her eyes and shook her head. He could really let things go to his head sometimes. "We're almost there," he said after about five minutes of walking. "Hurry, Olivier. I wouldn't want anyone to see you carrying me." Lion lifted an eyebrow looking down at her. "Why not? Your ankle is visibly wrapped. If anyone saw they would know I'm carrying you because you're hurt. Correct?" Twitch just turned her nose up at him. "Just hurry, please."

* * *

Lion gently placed Twitch on her bed. He knelt down to drop her gym bag, and began to untie her shoes and slip them off. "Please, you don't need to do that," Twitch said moving to pull her foot away. Lion gripping her good foot in his hand firmly. "No, I want to. It's the least I could do for..." his words trailed off as he pulled her shoe off. "Forrr...?" Twitch beckoned. Lion placed her shoe down and let go of her foot. He looked up at her with gentle, sad eyes. "For my actions yesterday. I don't know what got into me, but I did- _do_ know that it was wrong. That's why I apologized. I don't expect you to keep this from Gustave, but I'd rather not have him on my back again. Either way, it's up to you. I'm sorry, Emma." Lion stood to leave when Twitch called out to him to wait. "I won't tell Gus. I'd rather have the peace kept between you two as well. Just, don't try anything like that again. Okay..?" Lion looked back at her and gave her a sweet smile. "I promise. Thank you, Emma." With that, Lion was gone. Twitch sat back in her bed against the wall. Her mind was finally clear of all worries now that Lion promised not to try anything with her again. Her watch beeped announcing that there was thirty minutes until 9 a.m. Her happiness was quickly shot down when she realized she would have to find a way to get downstairs. "Dammit..." She cursed out loud to herself. She leaned off the side of her bed to retrieve her phone. _"Will you help me to the field to see Gustave?"_ she texted. It was hardly ten seconds when her phone vibrated showing a text reading: **_"Of course_ _"_**

* * *

 **I know this chapter was pretty short, but I wanted Doc's arrival to be all in one chapter. GUYS, I promise he's not really that much of a meany- I just needed drama for the other story! Please don't hate read the next chapter lol c: It's gonna be so good later when we turn up the heat! Spoiler? Maybe c: Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!**


	3. The Doc Is In

**Alright SETTLE DOWN! (Hehe~) I knooooowwwww chapter 3 came so late, but I had a busy day getting ready for Thanksgiving with my mommy *u* I did write while we were in the car though, but my laptop wasn't charged enough so I didn't get to write that much throughout the day. GO FIGURE :I Anywho, here's chapter threeeeeeee~~~ Enjoy! ^0^**

* * *

"Ah! Lion, not there!" Twitch said with a quivering voice. Her legs shook, weakened by where he had just grabbed her. "I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" he said trying to soothe her. "A little bit, but it's okay. Just be gentle..." Twitch said lightly panting. "Okay, I'll go slow.." Lion said pushing her shoe slowly onto her hurt foot. He had accidentally gripped her ankle too hard, and the thought of causing her any more pain made him nervous. Luckily, he was able to get her shoe on with no more complaints. He made sure to tie the laces loose yet snug in case her ankle were to have a flare up on the way to the air strip. "Thank you," Twitch said once he got her other shoe on and tied. "It's no problem. I'm always here to help you," he replied beaming her with a smile. Twitch returned the look, and sighed as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed for Lion to help her up. "What's the matter?" he asked as he pulled her up. "I just wish I had at least a crutch to lean on is all," Twitch pouted. Lion raised an eyebrow looking down at her. "Would you not call me a 'crutch'?" Twitch looked up at him unamused. "Stop being such a smart-ass, Olivier." Lion chuckled. He loved teasing her and getting under her skin. "Would you like for me to carry you again?" Twitch looked away, shaking her head and smiling. "Not as much as _you_ would like it, but I would like to make it down to the first floor. I can hop the rest of the way."

Lion leaned forward and scooped Twitch up in his arms. He walked over to her door which she opened and shut for him to make it out the room. She held tightly onto Lion as they made their way down the stairs. There were no words being spoken between them, so Twitch just listened to his footsteps and his breathing. He was a heavy breather despite not being overweight, and Twitch had seen him dead-lift at least twice her weight before. Could it have been Asthma, maybe? No, he would be wheezing, or at the least breathing more rapidly. Twitch caught herself looking up at him a little too hard and for too long. It's just breathing. As long as he isn't dying, why should she be so invested in him? They were just very close friends who were on the same team, she shouldn't be so caught up in him. Although, she did have to admit, he had been great with wrapping her ankle and making sure she stayed off of it. Gustave would have just given her a crutch and sent her on her way. "Alright, here we are," Lion said stepping off the last stair and putting her down. Twitch moved her arm down to around his waist, and thanked him for bringing her down. "No problem at all, now let's get you out to the air strip."

* * *

Twitch panted trying to catch her breath. The air strip wasn't too far outside of the base, but it felt like going five miles on one foot- even with Lion supporting her. "Here," he said throwing his backpack onto the ground and handing her a bottle of water from inside. "Ah, merci Oli," she said twisting open the cap and chugging the liquid. "Oli?" Lion asked looking down at her. Twitch pulled the bottle from her lips panting rapidly. "I didn't have time to finish your name. Too thirsty." Lion gave her a short laugh as she began to slam the water down again. The sound of engines coming from over their head caught their attention. They looked up to see Rainbow's smaller private plane coming in for a landing. "If I could jump, I would do so!" Twitch cheered. She really was genuinely excited to see Doc, even though she had someone who was more tender with her by her side. It wasn't like Gustave _couldn't_ be intimate or soft, he was just always occupied with his profession. Still, would it kill him to fondle her a little here and there? They had been dating for four years now, and Twitch was growing hungry for him. Or maybe, hungry in general...

The sounds of cheering from behind them caught their attention. They looked over their shoulders to see the rest of the GIGN, IQ and Blitz from GSG-9, and all of the SAS coming up behind them. "Hey guys!" Lion called out with his voice overpowering the sound of the plane. "Hey!" came scattered replies from the group. They all took a place around Twitch and Lion to watch the plane come in. When Twitch turned away from Lion to hug IQ it caught him off guard. She had decided to lean on IQ now as they talked amongst themselves. They were probably talking about her ankle since they kept looking down, Lion figured. IQ was Twitch's best friend here, so of course she'd go to her naturally; but deep down, Lion felt... _Jealous?_ He shrugged it off turning to look back at the plane that was now circled around coming back towards them. He had to be realistic. He didn't own her, and she wasn't single. Maybe he should have relied more on Montagne in his time of need instead of slipping and letting his feelings get caught up in Twitch.

The plane came to a halt, and the engines died down. The stairs leading into the plane flipped outwards, and out came Doc. "Bonjouuuuur!" everyone called out to him waving their hands in the air. "Mes amis, je suis revenu! (My friends, I have returned!)" Doc replied waving one of his hands as he departed. Everyone began walking towards him to greet him with handshakes and hugs. Twitch hopped beside IQ behind the group, but still moving forward none the less. Lion just stood in place watching them all walk forward to greet him. Although they had set aside their differences (more like ignored them for the sake of Twitch), Lion still had his personal thoughts about Doc. What made him such a celebrity in the team? The fact that he was a healer? Finka was just as good as him, and nobody made a fuss about her. Lion sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head. He decided he'd greet Doc later, and turned to walk back to base. Nobody would miss him. It'd be no different than if Twitch were okay and down here by herself. He felt so out of place down here with everyone. He felt so alone again, and many more feelings he didn't know what to call. The only thing he didn't feel- was Twitch's eyes on him as he left the air strip.

* * *

Doc turned Twitch's ankle side to side tenderly wrapping his fingertips around it. Her small winces and sharp intakes of air let him know just how bad her injury was. "Did you ice it?" he asked breaking the silence. "Ouais. I even had Olivier put the anti-inflammatory crème on it, and I took a few of the pain pills." Doc nodded massaging his fingers over the swollen area. Twitch winced again. "Well, the crème isn't going to do much for a sprain. The pain pills you took were for mild pain, so they're not really going to help either. The ice and wrapping were your best bet. There's no heat although it's swollen, so that is a very good sign. You two did well." He put her leg down slowly and moved to sanitize his hands. "I'll be back with a shot of Cortisone and a compression sock," he said as he walked towards the door. "Sit tight, it won't take long." He disappeared through the door and Twitch listened as his footsteps faded away. The only sound in the room was the low buzz of the lights above her. She dreaded having to take a needle in her ankle, but she couldn't lean on Lion for a week.

Twitch shook her head thinking about Lion again. He wasn't the only person here at Hereford, why her mind went directly to him completely caught her off guard. Maybe because he was always there to fill in for Doc. She regretted that last thought. Lion wasn't just a fill-in, and it was rude of her to think of him that way. But if she didn't convince herself otherwise, then she could possibly land herself in his spot; and that would royally demolish her relationship with Doc if she slipped up. The door handle loudly turning scared her out of her thoughts. Doc walked in with a needle, wipes, a small vile, and a long sock on a medic tray. He reached over and pulled out two gloves from one of the boxes that hung on the wall. The sound of the latex being stretched over his hands and snapping to his skin made Twitch uneasy. She hated needles with a passion. When Doc picked up the vile and the needle to fill the syringe, she wanted to faint. Seeing that sharp instrument intrude the protective cap of the medicine to suck in the liquid made her stomach turn.

"Alright," Doc said placing the needle down to pick up one of the packs of wipes. He rubbed down the areas of her ankle he was going to inject before picking his needle back up and squirting some of the fluid out. He lifted up her ankle with his free hand, and pulled the skin upwards with his thumb. "On the count of three. One, two-" he stuck the needle in and squeezed a third of the medicine out. Twitch whined and cursed him under her breath. "Come now, Emmanuelle- it's not that bad," Doc said massaging the injection site before turning her ankle over. "Let me stab you in _your_ swollen ankle and tell me it's not that bad," she spat back. Doc laughed to himself repeating the process on the side. He told her he would allow her to curse his name since injecting near more bony points of the body were obvious pain centers. "Now, the other side," he said turning her ankle once more. "Ready?" Twitch leaned her head back to close her eyes and take a deep breath. "Ouais." Doc slid the needle in a bit more carefully this time. This part of the ankle was basically bone and cartilage covered in a thin layer of flesh, he couldn't be so quick as he was with the other two. Twitch whined in pain as small tears forced themselves from between her eyelids. _Hurry the hell up, Gustave!_ she yelled from inside her mind. "Alright, we're finished," he said turning to retrieve band-aids to apply on her punctures.

Twitch sat up and watched as Doc took the compression sock and slipped it over her foot. It fit tightly around her ankle, wrapping around the heel of her foot and leaving the rest exposed. "That will help the swelling," he said standing up to take his gloves off and dispose of them. Twitch wiped her eyes, but the tears kept slowly falling. Doc walked over to hold her face in his hands and sweep the tears away from under her eyes. "Here," he said reaching inside of his lab coat and pulling out a lollipop. Twitch giggled as Doc removed the wrapper and held it towards her. She opened her mouth and he placed the sweet inside. "That's my big girl," he cooed giving her a kiss on the forehead. Twitch popped the candy out of her mouth to speak. "Can I walk on it now?" Doc checked his watch and shook his head. "Sit here while I go fill you a bottle of Vicodin. When I return, the cortisone should have taken affect." Twitch nodded popping the lolli back in her mouth as he disappeared again. _"_ _My big girl"_ echoed throughout her mind. That was awfully sweet of him. Maybe he was finally coming around to being more intimate and showing affection.

"Here we are," Doc said as he re-entered the room. "Here is your Vicodin. Take them as needed, no more than two at a time." Twitch nodded taking the bottle from him and pulling the lollipop from her mouth again. "Gustave, while we're in here- I've been feeling empty." Doc looked at her with slight confusion. "Empty? Like inside?" Twitch nodded. "Have you been eating well?" Twitch nodded placing the candy partially back in her mouth and sucking lightly. "Vomiting?" Twitch shook her head 'no'. She held the lollipop away and motioned for him to come closer to her. "I feel empty between my legs." The look Doc gave her made her think he caught on to what she was hinting at. "It's been a while since I've done anything in the field of gynecology, but it sounds like your uterus shifted when you fell. I guess I could give you a quick examination," he said turning to get more gloves. Twitch giggled shaking her head as she slid off the table. She made sure to be light on her ankle as she sauntered towards him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Emmanuelle?" Doc said with a hint of surprise. "I think you know what I mean," Twitch said lifting a hand to run her fingertips down the back of his neck.

"Emma," Doc said breaking free of her embrace. He turned to face her, and the look he held on his face was something like disapproval. "It's just simple biology working," Twitch said placing the lollipop back in her mouth. "You already know how I feel about intimacy in the workplace. We're professionals here. If we were off duty or on leave, I'd be more than happy to do the things you'd like." The way he said it was so matter-of-factly, and Twitch didn't like that all. It was like a parent lecturing a child on behavior, or setting them a rule. "Emmanuelle," Doc said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I have to deploy again in three days. I wouldn't want to get too comfortable being showered in your affection. It'd just be that much harder having to leave after being back." Twitch's heart felt like it was collapsing in on itself. Doc placed another kiss on her forehead placing a gentle hand on her face. "Soon, Emma- I promise. You can go back to your room now. Elevate that ankle on a pillow while you're resting, okay? I'll check in later."

He turned to open the door for her, and she reluctantly walked out. He followed her down the hallway that led through the infirmary out into the pharmacy. "I have serums to gather and bottles to fill, I'll see you later tonight to check up on you," he called as she walked out. "Thank you, Gustave," Twitch said with false cheer in her voice. She was completely devastated that after nearly two weeks, she would only be able to be with her lover for three days. Even with him being back at base for three days, she would only get about maybe twenty hours to spend with him. It just wasn't fair. Twitch looked up at the sky as she made her way outside of the building. It was everything she could do to keep her tears of despair from falling from her eyes. She looked down at her feet, putting focus on her hurt ankle. If it wasn't for her injury, she probably wouldn't even be seeing him tonight she thought. She took the lollipop from her mouth and threw it to the ground, the hard circle of candy shattering into hundreds of tiny bits and pieces- just like her hopes.

* * *

IQ placed a pillow under Twitch's ankle to give it some elevation. It had been an hour since her visit with Doc, and the Cortisone was starting to wear off. "Monika, my pills," Twitch said reaching out a hand. IQ swiftly moved across the room to get Twitch her meds. She took a half drank bottle of water from Twitch's dresser and passed it to her as well. "Merci, mon amour," Twitch said popping two of the Vicodin in her mouth and washing them down. "Do you need anything else? A cold compress on top perhaps?" Twitch shook her head. "Gustave said all I need is the Vicodin and compression sock, everything else would work out in time." IQ looked skeptical, but she nodded anyway. Twitch lay down on her back and looked down at IQ who was folding some blankets at the end of her bed. "Thank you, Monika. You've done so much for me." IQ gave her a small smile and placed the blankets on Twitch's bedside table for easy access. "It's no problem, mein liebling. I'll see you later, okay?" Twitch blew IQ a kiss as she left. She looked up at the ceiling becoming aware of the drowsiness brought on by the Vicodin. Her mind raced a million miles a minute on how to make the most of her time with Doc before her thoughts shifted to Lion. Mainly, she thought of the way he left the air strip without saying 'hello'. In reality, she didn't need to wonder why- she felt like she already knew. Once again, guilt was setting in...

Loud knocking jerked Twitch out of her sleep. She looked over at the time and read 0900 a.m. _9 a.m.!? What time did I go to sleep!?_ Twitch sat up calling out to the person to come in. The door opened to reveal Gustave in his white lab coat. "Ah, you're awake!" he said enthusiastically as he walked in. He sat at the end of her bed and moved the pillow she rested her ankle on to place his thigh there. "I came to check in on you last night, but you were fast asleep. Monika said you seemed drowsy when she was visiting- I just came to make sure. I tried waking you, but you didn't stir. I'm happy to see you're keeping it elevated," he said slipping down the compression sock and gently checking the circumference for swelling. "Hmm, it's not so bad. How are you on Vicodin?" Twitch rubbed her eyes and leaned to grab her bottle. "It looks full still, but I know you had to take some to be resting as hard as you were." Twitch held up two fingers, "I only took two." Doc nodded as he pushed the sock back up, resting her foot on his thigh again. "That's typical when you mix it with Cortisone. Any pain now?" Twitch shook her head 'no'. "Good," Doc said.

He moved her foot off of his thigh and placed it back on the pillow. "How was everything while I was away?" Twitch's heart skipped a beat. She knew he didn't know the ordeal with Lion, but the anxiety that he _did_ know something messed with her mind causing unnecessary worry. "Ahh, nothing much here. Everything is the same- we just don't have you here to treat our carelessness," she said with a weak laugh. Doc smiled nodding his head in agreement. "That sounds about right." There was an awkward silence between the two when Twitch asked him about Brazil. His face went vacant, staring past her back to Brazil. He sighed deeply before speaking. "There were more fatalities than rescues. The White Masks are starting to target corrupt governments. Once they become allied, they force the scientists to come up with biological and chemical weapons. I'm going to Yemen with Finka on the next deployment, they've taken over the military there. We're going to be working hard on developing vaccines in the next couple of days so..." Doc's voice trailed off as he noticed the disappointment on Twitch's face. He sat on the edge of Twitch's bed beside her taking her face in his hands. "Emmanuelle, I'm sorry. But you and I know that being a medic is a very busy task. This is what I wanted to do. I'm saving lives here." Twitch just lie back down facing the wall beside her bed. "You can't save the world, Gustave."

Doc stared at her. The truth of her words cutting him deep. He knew she was upset she had been missing time with him, and the time they had spent together so far was due to her ankle; but she didn't have to go that far. He knew he couldn't save the world, but he was trying to make at least some sort of difference. He wanted to retort, but he just couldn't find any words. He didn't even know if he could bring himself to say anything back to her if he came up with an argument good enough. He just responded to her with a long and heavy sigh looking down at his feet. He pushed himself up off of her bed and walked out of her room closing the door behind him. Twitch's bottom lip quivered as big tears crept down her face. She felt like Doc wasn't even trying to make time for her. Even if it were only two hours out of his day he spent with her. Was that too much to ask for? The sound of her door opening back up caused her to turn her head. She expected to see Monika, but Lion stood there instead.

"Oh.. Hey," Twitch sniffled wiping her face. She sat herself up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Hey," he said walking over and sitting beside her on her bed. Twitch gave him a weak smile before turning her attention to her feet. "So, Doc is still going to be away even while he's here, hmm?" Twitch sniffled again and shook her head. Lion took a deep breath placing a hand on her left knee. "I'm sorry, Emma. I know you've been looking forward to his return for a long time." Twitch just shrugged shaking her head and glancing up at the ceiling. Her typical move when trying not to cry. "I just... I thought this would be different, you know? I'd be able to see him in the infirmary, or have lunch together in the cafeteria; but here we are: he's in the lab with his medicine, and I'm up here with a busted ankle." The distress in Twitch's voice caused guilt to weigh on Lion's shoulders with the force of a thousand suns. If only he had done like he said then Twitch wouldn't be so miserable.

The guilt Lion felt was written all over his face. Twitch sighed and placed a hand on his arm warranting his attention. "Look, it's not your fault. I don't want you to  
think that me stepping in the hole and spraining my ankle is because of you. I should have paid more attention to where I was stepping." Lion shook his head placing a hand on top of hers. "Emma, if I had filled in the hole like I said then you wouldn't be trapped in your room. I can't help _but_ feel guilty." The two stared at each other speaking silent words of comfort with their eyes. Twitch could feel butterflies in her stomach as the warmth of Lion's palm radiated from her hand down into her body. She forgave him, but he still carried so much of the blame. If only she could take it off of him... Lion let go of her hand and turned away. Twitch caught the faint blush creeping up on his face before he shied from her. "I- I should get going. Montagne probably needs a new bullet hole in his shield or something." Twitch giggled letting go of Lion's arm so he could walk to the door. "Oh," he said looking back as he gripped the door handle. "How's the ankle?" Twitch smiled tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "It's doing better. Thank you." Lion smiled and gave her a quick nod, "I'm happy to hear that. Take care." The door closing behind him saddened Twitch to her core. She wished he would have stayed and kept her company. God knows when IQ would make it there to see her, and knowing her- it wouldn't be until almost nighttime. Luckily, the throbbing pain came back to give Twitch a reason to take her Vicodin and go to sleep. It seemed like her dreams would be her best company...

* * *

 **HA, I bet ya thought the beginning of this chapter was going somewhere else, didn't you? c: Nah, I did that on purpose c: I hate to push Doc and Twitch so far apart but... Meh, it's great drama ^^ Also, I am NOT writing Twitch to be an addict. She's just a little down is all :c Get well soon, Twitch! (CHAPTER 4 COMING SOOOOOOON!)**


	4. Midnight Rambling

**Sooooo there's a bit of a time skip here. To fill in the reason why: the way things left off with Twitch and Doc in the last chapter has caused the rift between them to grow bigger. Twitch is feeling very left out, but Doc is now like five times busier than usual because the White Masks have no damn chill. He doesn't have time to be all lovey dovey and smash, you know? (Also, I didn't feel like writing about how distant they are because It'd just be a bunch of repetitive BS, so there's that lol) Enjoy chapter 4, yo! ^0^~**

* * *

Twitch stood in the pharmacy watching Doc and Finka gather everything from antihistamines, to steroid shots- in the last few hours they had before deployment. "Do you have your formula for your adrenals?" Doc asked as he stuffed the pharmaceuticals in one of the supply bags. "Da. I've made copies for the on-site medics to increase supply once we arrive," Finka replied checking the inventory and making notes. Doc sped his way to the back towards the infirmary and went missing for a minutes before coming back with a shipment of hypodermic needles. "Syringes are ready," he called to Finka as he loaded the box onto a dolly and placed the supply bags on top. Twitch cleared her throat as Doc squatted behind the counter for prescription pick-ups. He looked up and seemed surprised to see Twitch standing there. "Emma, how long have you been here?" That really stung considering that he greeted her when she first arrived. "Not long," she lied with a smile. "Oh, wonderful. We're departing in half an hour, we're just gathering the last supplies right now."

"Oh.." Twitch said looking at Finka who was carrying the supplies away. "Ah, I think we're ready," Doc said standing up and adjusting his equipment. He turned his focus on Twitch who flashed him a big smile. "Oh, how's that ankle doing?" Twitch lifted her leg and moved her foot around in circles. Doc's face lit up with delight. "Bien! Now we can get you back in the game!" Twitch gave him a short laugh and beamed him a smile. "Thank you for taking care of me, Gustave." Doc nodded and picked up a clipboard to flip through some documents before giving her her welcome. Twitch's throat became tight as she fought back her sadness. She loved his work ethic, but hated how it caused him to ignore her so. "Gustave?" Twitch strained to say. "Ouais?" Doc said still tending to the papers on his clipboard. Twitch wrung her hands looking for the words she needed to say. She cleared her throat before going on. "Could I get a hug and a kiss before you go?"

Doc stopped flipping through his papers to turn his attention to Twitch. She held a weak but hopeful smile, and Doc could see the anxiety on her face as she waited for his answer. "Emmanuelle, Finka and I are working in here. I wouldn't want her to catch us, it could make her uncomfortable." Twitch took a deep breath unblinking. He said that like they couldn't do it before she came back into the pharmacy. Nevertheless, Twitch nodded her head and swallowed what little bit of pride she had left in her. Doc put his clipboard down and reached across the counter to take Twitch's hands in his. "I knew you would understand. I'm so happy I have someone like you by my side. I don't think anyone else could stay strong in a relationship like ours." Twitch smiled despite dying on the inside. Doc was a very intelligent man, but he was so stupid for not seeing that he was tearing Twitch apart.

"Doc, we're ready to leave!" Finka called from the back exit to the pharmacy. "I'm on the way!" Doc called out looking over his shoulder. He looked back at Twitch with an obvious longing to say something, but all he said was, "Would you like to walk out with me?" Twitch's eyes sparkled with a mixture of tears and joy. She urgently nodded her head 'yes' before jumping over the counter to wrap her arms around his neck. "Em-," Doc began. The shaking of Twitch's body against his told him that he needed to wrap his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you," Twitch said through sobs. Doc pulled away from her to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Not as much as I'm going to miss you. We'll be back before you know it. Come now, I've got a plane to catch." Twitch wiped her face and gave him a single nod. They made towards the back exit and headed around the base for the air strip. The rest of Team Rainbow all stood outside to see Doc and Finka off on their journey. Twitch began to take her place with the Team as they drew closer to the runway.

"Emma," Doc called stopping to face her. Twitch barely heard him call her name over the engines as she turned to face him. "I'm sorry for not being there," Doc called out to her. He was referring to the fact that he had spent virtually no time with her at all since being back. In fact, his little "examination" of her ankle in her room his second day back was the most time he had spent with her outside of the medical center. Twitch shook her head waving a hand in the air, "It's fine! Go help the world, Mon Chere~" She could see Doc's chest swell as he took in her words of encouragement. He turned his focus back on the plane and began jogging when Finka stepped in the doorway to rush him. Twitch joined the rest of her team shrouded in support. She looked out over all the faces almost missing one in the back of the crowd.

Lion had been looking at her already when her eyes landed on him. He looked away, pressing his lips together to seem more unsuspecting as he looked at the plane. He stared at the large aircraft for a few moments before looking back over at Twitch who held her gaze on him. The corners of her lips turned up softly giving him a Mona Lisa smile which he returned. Twitch looked back to the plane and waved as it started to take off. As the nose rose, Twitch's hopes sank. As the plane grew smaller the further it went, Twitch's happiness went with it. The loneliness was starting to settle in, and being parallel to Doc for his time back made it unbearable. It was one thing to be alone while her partner was away, but to feel ignored and tossed to the side... She didn't notice that everyone had left the air field until Lion came up beside her. "Missing him already?" Lion sincerely asked. Twitch folded her arms across her stomach clenching her elbows. "Ouais... I guess that not seeing him while he was here and then watching him go was harder than I expected. Does that make sense? How do you miss someone you..."

Twitch looked down at the ground as her words trailed off. Lion placed an arm around her shoulders hugging her tight. "I understand. I understand completely," he said stroking her upper arm to comfort her. He didn't expect Twitch to rest her head on his shoulder, but he saw the chance and nestled his face in the top of her hair. "Olivier?" Twitch almost whispered. "Hmm?" Twitch stood up straight to look him in his eyes. She brought her right hand up across her chest to intertwine her fingers in his. "Thank you for staying." Lion gave her a short laugh as he squeezed her tight. "As long as Six doesn't send me out, where would I go?" Twitch wrapped her arms around him squeezing him back. She knew that he knew what she meant, but she appreciated his little quips to cheer her up- especially when she was upset due to her relationship with Doc. "I'm going to do some cardio with Blitz, would you like to come?" Lion asked after a few moments. Twitch pulled away shaking her head. "I think I'm just going to do some work on my shock drones." Lion nodded his head slowly in understanding. "You _could_ , however, come up and spend some more time with me when you're through," Twitch offered. Lion smiled giving her a thumbs up. "How could I say 'no' to an offer like that? I'll see you later," he said turning to leave. "See you later!"

* * *

 _ZZZZT!_ "AH!" Twitch cried dropping her screwdriver and shaking the electricity out of her arm. "Stupid Emma!" she hissed to herself. She was a top engineer who had worked on her drones too many times to be firing on herself now. But with a mind as clouded as hers, it _was_ easy to slip up and touch a fuse or move a wire here and there. Twitch picked up her screwdriver and carefully maneuvered through the various panels and wires that made her shock drone. She was in the middle of installing springs to make her drone as efficient as the others; but with all the extra wiring, boards, and gears to give it it's speed and tazing ability, the chance that it would be light enough for jumping was slim to none. At this point, it was practically hopeless. If only she had parts made out of fiberglass, _then_ she would be in business. But for now, Twitch decided it'd be best to put it aside. There was a knock at her door that startled her as she put away her drone. _Right on time,_ she thought to herself as she moved to greet her visitor.

Of course, Lion had come up to see her- just like he promised. "Isn't it a bit early? It's only been half an hour since we departed from the air field." Lion smiled to himself scratching the back of his head. "Uhh, yeah. Well, we decided to call it a day," he said awkwardly. Twitch raised an eyebrow sensing that something had happened to cause the workout to end suddenly. "What happened, Olivier?" Twitch asked crossing her arms. "Well," Lion began looking away from her. "We were doing some HIIT, and when I started the sled training- I may or may not have ran a little too fast and crashed into Blitz's foot." Twitch shook her head sighing. "How much weight?" Lion smiled to himself before meeting her eyes. "Only 350 pounds." Twitch gave him a look of disapproval before stepping inside of her room with him following behind her. 350 pounds was _nothing_ to a man as big as Lion. In fact, Twitch wouldn't have been surprised if he had done that on purpose to have a reason to leave early.

"So, how were you doing with your shock drones?" Lion asked sitting on her bed. Twitch motioned with her head towards the partially dismantled drone she put aside. "Hmm, not very well I see." Twitch shook her head rolling her eyes. "I discharged on myself trying to install springs," Twitch said shamefully. Lion brought his fist to his mouth attempting to hide a smile. The squinting of his eyes and the scrunching of his cheeks were the tell tale signs that he found some humor in her mistake. Twitch picked up one of her pillows and threw it at his face. Lion lifted a hand to shield himself as he let his laughter through. It was just too funny that a master engineer such as Twitch could let themselves be so careless. "Pardon (sorry)," Lion said placing her pillow beside him. "It's just surprising that something like that would happen to you, you know?" Twitch crossed her arms and stared at Lion for a moment before picking up her broken drone and screwdriver. "Would you like to feel what it's like?" she said pointing her drone at Lion. "EMMA, PLEASE!" Lion said picking her pillow back up and shielding himself.

Twitch couldn't help but drop her tools and laugh. Now, it was _his_ turn to pout. "It's _not_ funny, Emma. I could have really been hurt!" Twitch held her sides from laughing so hard. She cleared her throat and gave him a look of disbelief. "You're _really_ going to say that to me after my foot nearly came off due to _your_ carelessness?" Game. End. Point. Twitch won the battle, _and_ the war. Lion shrugged his shoulders putting her pillow down once again and standing up. "Fair enough. I should be getting back to my room, it's going to be time for lights out soon." He walked over to her door with Twitch behind him, and turned back to look at her once he was in the hallway. "I'm happy to see you're doing good, Emma. Now, if only you would stop shocking yourself for my attention." Twitch gave him a light punch on his arm. "As long as _you_ stop hurting our teammates so you can have mine." Lion sighed heavily putting his face in one of his hands. "I know, I know," Twitch began. "But next time, make sure you're packing bigger ammo if you want to take shots at me," Twitch said blowing him a kiss. "I'll make a note of it. Bye, Emma." Twitch said her 'goodbyes' and watched him as he walked away. She caught herself smiling as she watched his figure disappear up the next flight of stairs. Only one thing was certain on her mind at that point. The next time she hoped to see him walking down a hallway, it would be him coming towards her.

* * *

Lion lay on his bed using his phone to man his RC drone. He had just made it into Twitch's room before she had closed and locked her door for the night. He hopped his drone on top of her dresser and hid it behind some random clutter. He didn't see her in her room, so he suspected she was in her personal bathroom. There was something like electronic music playing through her speaker, and every now and then he could hear her voice coming through the door to her bathroom. The squeaking of hinges alerted him to her returning into her room, and sure enough she appeared on his screen. She wore her nightgown with her hair up in a messy bun. She was now looking at herself in her mirror, and the way she was standing made it hard for Lion to see her properly. _I need another angle,_ he thought to himself. As soon as she turned around, he would take his chance. A stroke of luck came Lion's way when she turned to walk towards her bed.

Lion jumped his drone over to her bedside table behind her speaker. He accidentally overshot it a little, and ended up hitting the edge of the windowsill with a very audible clash. "Shit," Lion said as he turned his drone around to see if she heard. She did. The music wasn't a good enough cover. Twitch was now looking around her room for the source of the noise. Lion's drone was behind her speaker and her own drone, but Lion forgot the red LED light that shone while the drone was in use. Twitch spotted it and took a few steps forward to peer down into the camera. Tiny droplets of sweat formed on Lion's forehead as he watched her slowly walk towards his drone. She stopped and stared at it for a few moments before smiling slightly and stepping away. She walked to her dresser on the wall across from her bed and opened the top drawer to take an article of clothing out. She closed the drawer and turned back to face Lion's drone making sure he could see the piece she held in her hands were a small pair of panties.

Twitch dropped her underwear on the floor and stepped inside of the leg holes. She squatted down to hook her thumbs under the fabric and slowly slide the panties up her legs. The sensual music playing through her speaker hypnotized Lion as he got into it. Up her little panties went, over her thighs, and under the hem of her nightgown. She had made sure he couldn't see anything as she pulled them up to cover herself. Lion decided to move his drone from behind her speaker to the edge of her bedside table to get a full view of her body. He swallowed hard as he watched the screen of his phone more intensely now. Twitch had turned around and pulled on her hair bands to let her hair fall down her back. She then pulled her nightgown up over her head and tossed it to the side on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at Lion's drone sitting on her bedside table with a sheepish grin. Lion moved his drone forward causing it to fall onto the floor with a subtle clack of the tires. He angled the camera up as he droned closer to her. He was making a move to go around her for a front view when she stuck a foot out to step on top of his drone. He sat still watching her as she removed her foot and walked to her door. She reached down to the door handle, and turned the lock back unlocking her door. She stared at his drone again, beckoning him with her eyes before covering her chest and walking to her bed to slip under the covers. Lion killed the feed to his drone and looked up from his phone screen. His heart was thumping in his throat as his adrenaline raced. He slowly stood up from his bed making his way to his own door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated. The sweat on his forehead turned ice cold as he pushed himself to open his door and make his way to the stairs that led to floor below his.

* * *

Twitch lay in bed facing the wall. The silence of her room was deafening as she strained for any sound. There was nothing to be heard when suddenly the sound of sneakers coming down a hallway quietly echoed in her head. She turned to look at her door afraid that the sound she was hearing was imaginary. The sound grew louder as if they were coming closer to the outside of her room. Her heart pounding in her chest was in league with the sound coming from the other side of her door. Then- silence. The pounding in her chest remained as she sat up staring at her door waiting for anything, or _anyone_ , to come through it. The doorknob slowly turned and the door flew open. There he was in her doorway, just as she hoped. Twitch brought her knees to her chest hugging them tight. Lion stepped inside and closed the door behind him turning the lock back to its locked position. He just stood there with his back against her door, staring at her from across the room. Neither of them spoke as their eyes connected unblinking. What was the next move, and _who_ would make it? Lion swallowed hard again as he pushed himself off of Twitch's door to make his way over to her.

Twitch looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. He towered over her like a skyscraper with his height and muscular frame combined. He stepped closer to her bed and leaned to place his left knee on the side of the bed closest to the wall. His right knee came up to rest on the other side of her bed to straddle her. Twitch let go of her legs allowing them to slide between his. Lion came forward placing his hands behind her on either side of her bed. They were face-to-face, their noses almost touching as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. The only sounds in Twitch's room were their beating hearts and shallow breaths as they anticipated each other. Lion's eyes scanned over the rest of her face, moving down to look at her torso. She was completely topless and sitting right under him. The subtle rise and fall of her breasts beckoning him to reach up and touch her. To hold her to him the way he did in the shower the day before Doc was supposed to arrive. His eyes lifted back up to lock with Twitch's once more before he moved away to sit on the foot of her bed. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and got up to leave her room instead. He wanted her. He wanted her _bad._ But he had so much respect for her that he didn't want to come between her and Gustave. He had already done as much by invading her privacy and coming onto her; but this... This was _huge_ , and it wouldn't be right for him to intrude on her or her body. Whether she had teased him and invited him into her room by unlocking her door or not, Lion just couldn't let himself give in to his desires.

* * *

 **Ooooookayyyyyy.. Lion. What're ya doin'? Lol~ I'm sorry for teasing you guys with them so much, but there's nothing like getting riled up and then let down x3 It's coming you guys, trust me. I thank you for continuing on my story. It means a lot that you have faith for how it turns out c: I've already come up with the ending- and trust me, you WON'T want to miss it! c: Chapter 5 coming sooooooon! *0***

 **P.S., the song Twitch was listening to is "Move For Me (GTA Remix)" by Kaskade & Deadmau5 c: Have a listen and take care~ ^^ **


	5. Break Ups and Downs

**So, this chapter came WAAAAYYYYYYYY later than I wanted it to, but that's because I was bawls deep in "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday" by FrickinRaft. YES. I RECOMMEND It. But read it after my story because I want you to come back (I'm just kidding! But theirs is very amazing- I cannot lie~) Alrighty, enjoy chapta 5, yo! ^0^**

* * *

IQ, Twitch, and Echo all sat together in the cafeteria talking components, wires, motherboards, and power-cells. They were going over formulas on how to emphasize and enhance the use of their equipment when a large group of recruits came bursting in through the doors led by Lion. They were all laughing and talking loudly amongst themselves disrupting the peace. IQ and Echo didn't seem to mind, but Twitch was rather annoyed. Just what was Lion trying to get at by making the recruits rowdy and bringing them in here? "Emma?" Echo asked upon noticing her fierce scowl in Lion's direction. "Hmm?" Twitch responded gruffly keeping her eyes on Lion. "Is everything alright?" The corners of Twitch's mouth kept jerking downwards as she fought herself from frowning.

Lion stood in the service line with the recruits seemingly unaware Twitch was trying to burn a hole in the back of his head. A recruit made a remark to him that caused him to laugh obnoxiously out loud. He picked up his tray off the line and immediately made eye contact with Twitch. "Everything is just _fine_ ," she said turning her attention back on the notes she was taking from their conversation. "Hey guys!" Lion called out sitting beside Twitch. IQ and Echo greeted him, Twitch just continued to look at her notes. "What's the matter, Emmanuelle?" Lion asked as sincerely as possible. Twitch paused sitting dead still in her seat. Her eyes slowly slid to the corners of her eyes to glare at him with the same intensity as before. How _dare_ he call her by her real name? He wasn't Gustave Kateb. _He could never take his place,_ she thought to herself. Twitch turned in her seat to face her back towards him. IQ looked down and away trying to hide her smile. It was funny to see Twitch so pissed off. She was like an angry toddler trying their best to be petty. Echo, on the other hand, became uncomfortable; and he decided to get up and leave.

"Hey, did I do something?" Lion asked placing a hand on Twitch's shoulder. She swiftly brushed his hand off and turned around to face him. "Olivier, I'm sorry- but I don't want to talk to you right now." Lion was visibly confused. She couldn't really be _that_ mad at him because of last night, could she? Yeah, she invited him in- but he didn't act on it, even though he wanted to. She wanted him to respect her and Doc's relationship, but he did just that- and now she was _angry?_ What did she want from him? The confusion on Lion's face showed, and Twitch cleared her throat to speak up. "Lion, we're friends- but I need to be away from you. I'm sure you understand why." She turned her back on him once again to tend to her notes. Lion still sat confused. He heard her, he just didn't know how to actually process it. He picked up his tray and walked over to the trash bins, tossing the whole plate and tray away. "Hey! You can't throw the trays away!" the cook called from behind the line. Lion just kept going on his way out. He had bigger things to worry about than a cheap fucking lunch tray...

* * *

Music** blared through Lion's headphones as he punched the punching bag that hung in the gym. He was hurt, confused, and angry. He felt stuck inside of himself partially due to his feelings for Twitch and being unable to act on them. The other bits and pieces of how he felt were due to the mixed signals Twitch seemed to be sending him. Did she want him, or didn't she? How could she return his kisses and touch him the way she did in the shower, then tell him they couldn't do it again only to tease him and unlock her door for him? Lion was so confused and fucking conflicted. Why couldn't it have been someone else who helped him? It just _had_ to be his rival's partner. He was Adam in the garden of Eden, but instead of Eve- _he_ was the one being tempted by forbidden fruit. Lion punched the bag with a right hook that sent burning electricity up his arm. He opened and closed his fist, shaking his hand to get the nerves back on track. He looked over at himself in one of the many mirrors that lined the gyms walls.

He slowly walked over to the mirror, his eyes locked with his reflection's. The music in his ears got inside of his head as he over-thunk all of the recent events. He thought about what Twitch had told him in the cafeteria. If only he hadn't acted on his lustful nature. If he had just minded himself and continued to live his life instead of coveting Twitch, their friendship wouldn't be falling apart like it was now. It was his fault. It was _his_ fault... Lion swiftly turned to grab one of the folding chairs that leaned against the wall. He held it by the back rest, and lifted it high above his head. He yelled as he flung it forward loudly shattering the mirror. He moved over to the dumbbell rack and picked up the heaviest one. He sent the dumbbell crashing through the next mirror with another yell. His breathing was rapid and heavy. The veins in his arms were tense and throbbing as they rose from under his skin. His heart felt like it was in his throat. Lion walked back over to the dumbbell rack again; not to send another one through a mirror, but to push the entire rack over. He walked around the mess to another one of the mirrors and began to punch at his reflection over and over. His chest felt so heavy when he took a deep breath to yell at himself again.

He continued to punch until he lost feeling in his hands. The mirror, as well as his hands, was completely covered in blood and broken glass. There were multiple lacerations in Lion's skin as small and big shards of glass alike intruded into the layers of his flesh. He looked past his red, mangled hands to the floor that collected the drops of his blood. He was crying now. His deep breaths burned his throat that was raw from all of his yelling as he sobbed. When he looked back up in the mirror, the small group of his teammates caught his eyes. They were all standing just inside of the door that led into the gym. Their eyes were wide with fright as they looked at the bit of destruction Lion had caused to the gym, and the major destruction he had caused to himself. His teammates being there normally wouldn't bother him, but who other than Twitch would be in front of the group of course? The way she stood there looking worried as if she really gave a damn about him pissed him off further. He just wanted her to fuck off along with her weak ass partner. Lion wiped his nose and started towards the gym doors. Everyone stepped to the side to allow him to pass. "Lion," Twitch said reaching out a hand to place on his arm. He jerked his arm away and shoved the gym doors open to walk out of them. It had become clear the reality of their relationship. He loved and respected her, and she wanted him to hold Doc's place while he was gone. He had decided that she would never use him again. Whether he had to ruin the relationship or not.

* * *

The air around Hereford was still tonight. Everyone who witnessed Lion in the gym were somewhat shaken by his pain. No one could have ever seen something that severe coming from him. A lot of words and blows had been shared between him and Doc, but Lion never seemed like someone who would go _that_ deep off the end. It was scary in a way. Whenever an operator lost their cool- they put the team at risk because of their inability to control their emotions. They had lost many recruits in that way. The little group that had found him after his episode had assessed the damage when he left. There was blood and glass everywhere. The dumbbell rack wasn't light at all, and the fact that he could push the whole thing over while it still held the weights was very telling of the strength he had when enraged. Hopefully, this wouldn't turn into a massacre like most cases of rage in the military. There were too many cases published on how emotional instability could go very wrong, especially for soldiers who were grouped together. IQ had made a suggestion about telling Six, but Twitch had asked her not to. Lion could have possibly gotten dismissed from Rainbow due to the risk he could have been. Twitch wanted anything but that. "And you don't think we should tell Six? What if he put a target on our backs because we were the first to discover him?" IQ had asked her. Twitch assured her that they would be fine. Although Lion wasn't the humanitarian Doc was, he would never hurt anyone he worked with. But, deep down inside, it was more of a hope that he wouldn't instead of a guarantee.

Twitch couldn't sleep. She tried not to be, but she was worried about Lion. She tried to convince herself she didn't know why he was so distraught, but she knew deep down inside of her that he was conflicted with how he felt about her. Twitch sighed as she sat up in her bed. That was only half truth. He was confused about how she felt about him as well, and she knew that to some degree she may have been leading him on to some extent. She didn't mean to. She was just trying to... What _was_ she trying to do? She was devoted to Doc like she said, but at the same time, Lion was... He was there. He was everywhere all the time while Doc was away. She could talk to Lion. See him. Touch him. Hold him... She swallowed hard as she turned to sit on the edge of her bed. Her heart fluttered inside of her chest as she thought about him. He had been having that effect on her a lot lately. Twitch had tried so hard to push past those feelings she got inside of her. She had gotten so desperate to correct herself that she thought if she couldn't hold those feelings back, she'd just have to push Lion away. After all, he was trying his best to control himself too- and his efforts were just as good as hers.

Twitch stood from her bed and walked over to her dresser to put on her athletic wear. Maybe if she could fatigue her body with a jog then she'd be able to rest. It was worth a shot. She needed to gain _some_ composure over herself before attending the day with her teammates. She slipped her jogging shoes on after rolling her socks up her feet. She then put her hair up in a ponytail, grabbed her headphones, and then her gym bag. She flipped the light switch and started on her way to the track. Her footsteps echoed throughout the dead halls of the base as she trotted down the stairwell. Hereford at this time of night was so lifeless and dead. She envied the peace the base had as she wished for her own peace inside of her mind. If only she could vent to someone. She had considered talking to IQ about her issues. IQ was trustworthy. She was Twitch's best friend after all, but her shame about feeling the way she did about Lion kept her quiet. Twitch paused as she rested her hand on the lock bar of the door that led out of base. The question she had been pondering for so long came back to the front of her mind. Exactly how _did_ she feel about Lion? Twitch shook the question out of hear head and exited the building. She had enough time to think about it at the track.

* * *

It was 5:45 in the morning, and the chilly England air was crisp as it ran over Twitch's skin. She had completely underestimated the weather by choosing a thin, mid-sleeve, crop top over her jacket. The track lie just ahead waiting for Twitch. She began to place her headphones in her ears when she noticed a figure on one of the benches that sat along one of the stretches. The lights that surrounded the track didn't provide much light as most of the bulbs were completely dead or dying. She continued forward silently hoping that this wasn't who she expected. The broadness of the silhouette suggested so, but the height wasn't close enough. Twitch's pace began to slow down, but she kept walking up behind them. The soft crunching of the grass that sat in the middle of the dirt track seemed louder than it should have been as she eased her way towards them. The shoulders of the person slouched as they suddenly sat upright. Twitch's breath hitched in her throat as she froze mid-step. It _was_ him. _What is he doing out here so late?_ Twitch asked in her mind. Usually he would have been back inside around three a.m., sometimes even four, but _never_ was he out until almost six.

 _I have to get out of here_ , _but where would I go?_ Twitch panicked. This was a very open area, and she would have to run at least 73 kilometers per hour (45 mph) to make it back to base before he could turn around and see her. Seeing no other way around it, Twitch continued on. Her heartbeat was rapid- her breathing was shallow. This could go any way, and the uncertainty shook her to her core. She was so close to him now, but he didn't move at all. Didn't he hear her coming? Did he not care? Twitch was so close. She was about two arm lengths away when he stood suddenly. Twitch froze again looking up at the man who she had inadvertently hurt. The world stood still as she waited for him do something. Anything. He turned his head as if to look over his shoulder before turning his full body around. He looked down his nose at her. Although her tried to make his expression appear blank, his eyes projected hurt. Twitch swallowed hard bringing a fist to her chest. Should she say something? Was he waiting for her to? Was _he_ going to?

Tears pooled in Twitch's eyes. They continued to swell until they collapsed in on themselves streaming down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Maybe it was the guilt she had tried blocking out finally breaking through to her. The fingers that clenched together in the fist that rest against her chest quivered. She wanted to reach out and pull him to her. Lion took a deep breath and made his way around the bench. _He's coming towards me,_ Twitch panicked. He had come so close to her then- he walked right past her. He didn't say a single word or even give her a second glance. Twitch's mouth fell open and her bottom quivered as the tears kept falling. _Fix it. Now,_ she commanded herself. Twitch sniffled and turned around to face Lion who grew further and further away with each step. _GO!_ Twitch began a speed-walk to catch up with Lion. He was walking so fast. She felt like the harder she tried to reach him the more she fell behind. Her vision was blurry with stinging tears. The light grew dimmer and dimmer as they walked away from the track. Twitch reached out hoping to catch him in time. Her fingers grazed over the familiar fabric of Lion's hoodie, and she lunged forward to grab onto him. Her other hand came up to rest on his back.

Lion broke free from her hold to turn and face her. She was rubbing her eyes in the manner of a small child crying after being punished. He had tried to get away from her at the track because seeing her so distressed hurt him, and now here she was in front of him rubbing it in his face. How long did she have to torment him..? Twitch lowered her hands and looked up to catch his eyes. She swallowed hard and sniffled. Her nose and cheeks red from the crying and sting of the cool air. Lion couldn't stand it. Yes, he was angry with her, but she was still his weakness. "Well?" Lion said flatly in an attempt to hide his true feelings. Twitch's heart ached from the tone he spoke to her in, but she understood. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was strained and tense from her crying. She could feel herself close to crying again. _You're ruining it,_ she told herself. Seeing no other way she could get across how badly she felt, Twitch stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her chest trembled with heavy sobs as she held onto him tight. Lion just stood there looking down at the top of her head. He didn't want to forgive her so easily, but he owed so much to her still. She didn't have to give him as much of her time as she did. Forgetting about all of the emotional confusion she had caused him, Lion slid his arms around her. He rested his face on the top of her head and squeezed her lightly as she bawled. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms even long after Twitch had calmed down. It was now, in this moment, that all had been forgiven...

* * *

Twitch held in her hands a pair of Debakey forceps*. She was pulling out the shards of glass that remained in Lion's hands. The task was extremely tedious and daunting considering that his hands had already begin to heal around the shards. Lion had found Doc's scalpels, and had brung one to her. Twitch had suggested that they use a shot or two of Novocaine so he wouldn't have to endure the pain of the extra slicing. "Nothing could hurt as bad as the way they went in paired with the swelling. I'll be fine, I promise," Lion had assured her. But Twitch being Twitch was afraid of hurting him, so she insisted on only doing the pieces that hadn't been healed over yet. Lion could do the rest since he got himself into this mess, Twitch reasoned. She carefully opened one of the slashes in his knuckles and reached in with the forceps. He took a sharp intake of air as she gripped the shard in the forceps's teeth. "There, there- it's not that bad. You've been doing good so far," Twitch joked as she dropped the piece of glass to pick up another piece. "I had better get two suckers since I have to do the harder part myself," Lion threw back at her. Twitch giggled placing the forceps down and checking over his hands. "You don't even have that much to do, so you only get one this time. Sorry~"

Lion put on a fake pout earning a giggle from Twitch. He pointed towards the scalpel that rested in it's sterilized pack on the counter. "Nurse, if you will," he said. "Yes, Doctor," Twitch chirped back at him fetching the scalpel. "Thank you kindly." Lion hopped off of the examination table and sat in the chair directly beside it. He opened the package and gripped the scalpel firmly in his right hand resting the left on the table. Twitch sat in the rolling chair Doc used for check ups, and rolled closer to watch him. "Are you sure you don't want anything to numb it?" she asked watching him slide the tip of the scalpel into one of the deeper cuts in between his thumb and index finger. He slowly moved it back and forth, bringing it upwards in a circular motion to make sure he was cutting skin and not pushing the glass in further. "After taking bullets, this is just scraping my knee on the playground." He placed the scalpel down on the protective paper strip that covered the examination table and pointed at the forceps. Twitch passed them to Lion, and he gently inserted them into the slit. There was a small clink as the tweezers gripped the shard of glass. Lion took a deep breath in as he removed the shard from his layers of skin. "Merde," Twitch gasped as he pulled out a shard about a third of an inch long. "Yeah, no kidding."

Twitch watched in silence as he continued to cut his skin open and remove the pieces of glass. The areas that had already been cleared out were already puffy and red, and the fresher openings were now beginning to show their signs of irritation and healing. Lion had already finished with his left hand, and he was now starting on his right- going at it as easily as he had his left. Twitch was thoroughly impressed. Ambidextrous people were hard to come by, and what more of an interesting way to show his ambidexterity than operating on himself? He was so quick and gentle. It only took him about ten minutes to clear his right hand of all the glass. Twitch stood up and got the extra bandages Doc had put out before he left again. There were more than enough this time around due to Thermite testing his new charges. Twitch sat back in her seat and began to wrap Lion's hands. She smiled to herself as she wrapped one his palms and weaved the bandages through his fingers. Lion noticed and raised an eyebrow. His curiosity got the best of him when she silently giggled. "Alright, I give in. What are you thinking about?" Twitch stopped wrapping his hand and turned behind her to get scissors. She cut the bandages and placed two of the securing straps on top.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about when you wrapped my ankle for me." Twitch stood to put everything away. Lion flexed his fingers as he watched her move around the room. "How come?" he asked. Twitch leaned against the counter after putting everything away and shrugged. "I guess because... Well, it was sweet." There was a silence as Lion watched her reflect on it. He stood after a few moments and walked over to her. He took one of her hands in his and squeezed it lightly. Twitch looked up to see hurt on his face once again. "Twitch," he began. He looked down at his feet before continuing. "I'm sorry for freaking out the way I did and scaring you." He looked back up at her and took a deep breath. "I was honestly afraid that I had lost you." Twitch perked up at that last statement. "I meant to say, _'your friendship'_. Emma, you mean a lot to me- and I feel like I've been making things hard for you." Twitch shook her head. She stood to come face-to-face with him, and lifted a hand to rest it on his cheek. "Olivier, you will _never_ lose me as a friend. Like I said, I'm so happy you've stayed with me through this time. It means a lot to me." Lion's jaw clenched as he looked down at Twitch. The way she looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes and slightly curved corners of her mouth in a smile did something. He felt that urge rising up from within him to pull her face to his. To forget his promises and drop all his morals to take her.

"Emma, we should probably get going," Lion said after a few moments. Twitch widened her smile a bit before taking her hand from his face. "You're right. It's nearly seven. We should probably get some sleep, ouais?" Lion nodded turning to get the door. Twitch stepped out and he followed behind. Twitch grabbed her gym bag that sat beside the exit to the medic's building and threw it across her shoulders. She opened the doors and shivered as the air enveloped her in chill. "Here," Lion said taking off his hoodie and taking Twitch's bag. "Oh, I couldn't-" Twitch started to say when Lion shushed her. "Nonsense. Raise your arms," he instructed as he put her bag on the ground. Twitch complied and Lion slipped his hoodie onto her. The sleeves were a bit too long and kept sliding down her arms as she lifted them. Lion chuckled to himself as he handed her gym bag back to her. "Merci beaucoup," Twitch said holding onto the shoulder strap. They started back on their way back to base talking about various things, and sometimes walking in silence. Upon reaching Twitch's floor, Lion walked her to her door. Twitch placed a hand on the door handle and hesitated. She wanted to ask him if he would sit a while, just so she could have more of his company- but she didn't want to cause anymore difficulty; so she stepped inside, thanked him, and said goodnight. With a subtle nod of his head, he started on his way up to his room.

Twitch closed her door behind her and walked over to her bed. She threw herself down on her mattress and hugged her pillow tight. There was a certain fragrance in the air that caught her attention. It was rugged and... warm. _I'm steal wearing his hoodie!_ Twitch realized. She sat up to take it to him, but her legs wouldn't let her move. _Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend one night in it..._ Twitch lay back down and hugged her pillow once again. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating, and it dared to keep her awake. Her mind quickly conjured up thoughts about Lion in his daily life. She had remembered how minimal and clean his apartment was. Her face began to feel warm as she blushed thinking about things he could do to dirty it up, and if he ever _did_ do them. _Emma, stop it. You're not 18 anymore,_ she thought to correct her behavior. She was right. She was an adult with high responsibility now. It was juvenile, and very disrespectful of her to think about a teammate in that way. But wearing Lion's hoodie and smelling his smell didn't help. She tried her best to get her mind to behave, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Lion. Maybe, she'd hold onto his hoodie for just a day longer..

* * *

 **Y'ALL I PANICKED. This chapter just kept having point after point while I was writing it. I wasn't sure if I'd ever come up for an ending to this MF'er! Whew~! Mature rating should hopefully kick in next chapter. Y'all are gonna be tickled at what Lion does *u* Thanks for reading~!**

 ****I was listening to an artist called Ghostemane who does like angry screamy trap music while I wrote the gym scene. The song that was playing when Lion completely lost his poop is "Hack/Slash". I'm sorry if that's not the kind of music you listen to, I just thought it helped set the mood :c**

 ***These are basically just long ass tweezers lmao. I wanted to up my terminology after reading Raft's story, so there's your little piece of medical knowledge for the day. You basically qualify for an M.D. as a surgeon now c;**


	6. Big Brother's Coming In

**ALRIGHT YA LIL HEATHENS! Go get ya wands, ya lotions and ya tissues, or what have you- and get ready cause it happens here mkay? I put a lot of heart, thought, and squeals into this chapter- so I really, really, REEEEEEALLY hope you enjoy it (plus there's a bonus story at the end). Thank you all for making it through these chapters with me. You guys and your support mean a lot c': ~Streusle**

* * *

Lion rolled over in his bed to look at the time. It was half past noon, and he could hear the recruits outside jogging around the base. He was supposed to lead their PT today, but after staying awake to nearly seven a.m., he wasn't about to do shit. Good thing Montagne always stood ready to fill in just in case Lion were to fall ill or have another all-nighter. Lion rolled back over on his stomach and groaned. He had wanted to re-calibrate his drone today, but he was still drowsy. But then again, if he didn't get up and do it, he would probably hold it off for another week. Reluctantly, Lion pushed himself up and stepped off of his bed. He walked into his bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He massaged and pulled his temples to help wake him up, but it wasn't really doing anything for him. He walked back out into his room to change into a different pair of sweatpants and throw on his hoodie. Lion stood in the middle of his room looking around in confusion. He had the sweatpants, but where was his- _Emma._ Lion opened his closet door to pull out his EE-ONE-D. He put on his shoes then slipped his drone onto one of his shoulders. _Time to go get that hoodie._

* * *

Twitch opened her eyes and sighed. She felt wonderful after making up with Lion, but mostly due to sleeping in his hoodie. She brung her shoulder to her nose and inhaled deeply. His smell was a new (but simple) guilty pleasure. She was close to dozing off again when there came a knock at her door. "Ugh, dammit," Twitch grumbled. "Un second!" she called standing up off of her bed. She strolled over to her door and slowly unlocked it before pulling it open. She hadn't expected to see Lion up so soon, or at least not as energized as he seemed. "Bonjour," he said brightly. "Good morning," Twitch replied matching his energy. "I hope my hoodie was comfortable," Lion said giving her one of his confident half smiles. Twitch giggled nodding her head. "Indeed it was. Did you come for it?" Lion nodded leaning on her door frame. Twitch let out a huff of air, "Well, okay.." Lion's smile returned. "I'll let you borrow it some time, okay?" Twitch nodded before she pulled his hoodie up and off her body. She passed it to him beaming a smile. "Merci. You can have it again tonight if you want." Twitch bit her bottom lip before giving him a subtle nod. "Alright then," he said placing his drone on the floor to throw on his hoodie. "Well, I've got some calibrating to do. I'll catch you around," he said as he picked up his drone.

"Again?" Twitch asked. Lion lifted an eyebrow, "Hmm?" Twitch nodded towards his drone, "You're calibrating it _again?_ " Lion nodded reaching behind him to pull from a side pocket the command center for the EE-ONE-D. He slipped it over his hoodie sleeve and pulled up the configuration settings to show her. "I've recently set it for an additional fifteen to twenty seconds. I wanted to see how it would affect aim and stability as well as orientation from the extended pulsing." Twitch's face showed her impression as she nodded looking over his settings. "If it's too much, you can lower the amplitude to about 60 percent, and it should balance out. Just widen the depth if you have to, that way you can still get an accurate reading of every room." Lion made a note of it and started on his way out to the training field. Twitch started to close her door, but stopped herself to watch him walk away. She smiled to herself as he turned to the left and disappeared down the stairwell. She admired that he was taking initiative to improve himself along with the team. She immediately felt a small pang of guilt as she remembered she hadn't even tinkered with her shock drone after taking notes with IQ and Echo. _Even Lion's doing better than me,_ she internally whined. Swinging her door back open, Twitch stepped over to her nightstand and picked up the sad little drone she had given up on. "Well, time to clean up my masterpiece."

* * *

Lion stood in front of the main entrance to Hereford. He had powered on his drone and was moving it into position above the base itself. "Olivier!" Montagne called out to Lion as he rounded the corner with the recruits. "Hmm?" Lion said as Montagne took his place beside him to watch his drone as well. "Working on your drone again I see. What's wrong with it this time?" Lion slyly smiled at Montagne's question. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how it would affect us while aiming and moving." Montagne looked over at Lion totally confused. "Shouldn't you have a group of recruits with you in the training field, or at least at the track then?" Lion's smile broadened as the drone aligned into position straight above Hereford. "I would normally, but where's the fun in that?" he asked looking over at his friend. Montagne shook his head as he turned to dismiss the recruits. "You're going to cause a lot of fuss, you know that right?" Lion chuckled to himself. "I know, that's why I'm waiting until everyone gets used to the sound of it. I'm going to cause an even bigger fuss when I hit it then." They both laughed at Lion's devilish little plan. "Well, I can say one thing is for certain," Montagne began resting a hand on one of Lion's shoulders. "You sure are giving Bandit a run for his money."

* * *

It had been about two hours since Twitch had last spoken to Lion, and he hadn't even used his drone once. If she paid attention she could hear it in the air every now and then, but her curiosity was mounting and she wanted to know what was with the delay. She picked up her phone and opened up her messages between her and Lion. _Hmm, maybe I could get him up here,_ Twitch thought to herself. **_"Hey, can you come up here? I need to ask you something."_** she typed. _He'll probably just ask me what's the question without coming,_ she told herself as she erased it. She wanted to tempt him up to her room, but she wanted to be smart about it. Although he liked spending so much time with her, Lion was _still_ Lion. She thought about the night before when she told him he could have a sucker for getting the glass out of his hands. _There it is!_ Twitch began to type as she carried out her plan of getting him to her. **_"I forgot to give you your candy for being a big boy last night. I have it up here if you want it."_** Twitch placed her phone on her dresser and covered her mouth. She had butterflies in her stomach as she waited for his answer. When her phone vibrated, she nearly jumped. Of course, it was from Lion. _**"That's right, we did. I'll be there in a few. Leaving the cafeteria now."**_

Twitch put her phone back down and stepped into her bathroom to freshen herself up. She combed her chocolate locks of hair with her fingers making sure to tease them for volume. She grabbed her perfume that smelled of vanilla and spritzed a little on her wrists. Gustave had always said vanilla matched her so well. Twitch stood still staring at her bottle of perfume. _That's right. Gustave had gotten me this for my birthday..._ She had made sure to wear it for him whenever they would have the chance to spend copious amounts of time together, just for him. She felt a sense of guilt after realizing she had put it on for Lion. She shrugged after thinking about it for a moment more. Her shampoo was vanilla and coconut, and she smelled like it often- so what was the harm in wearing her perfume for someone else? It was just perfume after all. As soon as Twitch stepped out of her bathroom, there was a knock on her door. She turned to see Lion standing in her door frame. His control center was missing from his arm, but his drone was still in the air. "Hey you," Twitch said with a smile. "Hey yourself," Lion said stepping inside. Twitch sauntered over to her nightstand and pulled open the drawer to take out one of the lollipops she had lifted from Doc's office. They were his personally, but Twitch knew where he kept them and would help herself from time-to-time. Doc had asked her to keep them a secret lest Blitz get jealous. He had a thing for candy, but he couldn't handle his sugar. But there was no reason to keep it from Lion. Twitch knew he would keep it to himself if she asked him to.

"One sucker as promised," Twitch said taking the wrapper off and pointing the candy at him. Lion went to reach for it, but Twitch pulled it away. "No, no, no. You were my patient so I'll feed it to you." Lion gave her a skeptical look but shrugged. Twitch held the lollipop back to him, and he leaned forward with his mouth open. But Twitch timed it perfectly, and right before he could close his mouth she snatched it away and placed it in hers instead. Lion looked at her with mock disbelief. Twitch giggled pulling the candy from between her lips. "Sorry, this one's _mine_." She had started to turn and get another when Lion grabbed her hand and pulled it to his face. He opened his mouth, and with one final pull of her hand, he placed the lollipop in his mouth. Twitch was shocked. She had never expected such a bold move from Lion. Her fingers slowly let go of the lollipop stick, and Lion let go of her hand. "Merci," Lion said lifting his eyebrows upward. Twitch's face felt warm. She smiled turning away to walk to her window. "I'm curious. Why haven't you calibrated your drone yet?" Lion bit down on the lollipop crushing all the candy off of the stick. "What do you mean?" he asked between crunches. "Your drone has been in the sky for what, two and a half hours now? What's with the delay?" The sound of her door being locked caught her attention.

Lion licked the sugar from one corner of his mouth to the other sliding his tongue across his bottom lip as he began to walk towards her. Twitch's heart jumped. Whether he had meant for it to be or not, that swipe of his tongue across his bottom lip combined with the way he walked was seductive. Her focus turned to her door that he had just shut and locked behind him. "Olivier, why did you lock my door?" Twitch asked as he continued to move closer. Lion flashed her a half smile. "Why did you tell me to come here for candy?" he asked back. Twitch turned her whole body to face him. She was backed against her nightstand, and she couldn't go anywhere. They were face-to-face and chest-to-chest now. Lion had that same sleepy look in his eyes as he had whenever he wanted to do something deviant with her. He was breathing in her perfume, and as his cologne had done to Twitch, her scent of vanilla intoxicated him. Twitch's breathing had become shallow as her heart leapt in her throat. "Because I didn't give you your candy like I promised," she said shakily. "I got it, now tell me to go," Lion commanded in a low voice. The way he spoke and looked at her sent chills down her spine. "Olivier," she began. _"Lion,"_ he whispered. " _Lion_ _,_ _"_ Twitch repeated. He leaned forward bringing his face closer to hers. "Ouais, Emma?"

Twitch's eyes looked over Lion's face before locking back in with his gaze. _Well, tell him,_ she told herself. Her lips had parted, and she was going to tell him to go but... Twitch moved her head forward and pressed her lips to his. Lion pulled back- something that he hadn't done before. His face held surprise as he looked down at Twitch who looked completely lost. "You kissed me," Lion stated in shocked that _she_ had kissed _him._ "I felt like I should," she said feeling the need to explain. There was a long silence between the two. Their bodies were still pressed against one another. Finally, one of Lion's hands came up to wrap around her waist, the other gripped her chin pulling her face back up as he leaned in once more. Twitch's hand caressed Lion's face as their lips met to melt into one another. Twitch's lips were so soft and so inviting. Lion dared to lightly graze her lips with the tip of his tongue. Twitch received his signal, and parted her lips slightly. Their tongues came out of their mouths to play- stroking and wrapping around each other. Twitch let out a soft moan as both of Lion's hands moved to grip her ass. He squeezed the firm yet soft muscles that sat on the back of her lower body as he pulled her tightly to him.

Lion pulled away from her to guide her to the edge of her bed and move his hands back to her waist. Twitch sat down to lie on her bed pulling Lion on top of her. He brought his face back to hers, their kisses now more intense. His hands rested just below her rib cage now, and they slowly slid up her body to slip under the fabric of her crop top. Twitch let out another small moan from her throat as Lion's hands found their way on top of her breasts. The kneading of his long fingers on her soft skin aroused her greatly. He could feel her nipples become more erect as he played with her under her shirt. Twitch pulled at his hoodie, beckoning him to take it off. Lion obliged pulling his hands out of her shirt as he sat up. He reached over his head to pull his hoodie off of his body. Twitch noticed his drone's command center was strapped to his wrist as he tossed his hoodie to the side, but she thought nothing about it. Lion then helped Twitch sit up so he could pull off her crop top and toss it aside as well. She lay back down and Lion began to kiss her neck. Her vanilla scent was stronger than it was before, and it was really turning him on. He licked over her neck before biting her lightly. It may have been the heat of the moment, but he knew he couldn't leave any telling marks on her. At least not where they could be seen.

Lion's kisses trailed further down Twitch's neck, over her collar bones, to between her breasts. He took them back in his hands, and caressed them gently running his thumbs over her nipples. He turned his face to tend to her left breast, licking from the center of her chest up to the point of her nipple. Twitch took a deep breath in lifting her breasts up to him. Lion took her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently at first then increasing the suction. Goosebumps ran over her skin as he even dared to bite her nipple. It wasn't a hard bite, but it sent waves of tingles throughout her body. Lion turned his head in the opposite direction focusing on her other breast now- licking, sucking, and biting it as well. Twitch's thighs pressed together as she grew wet and hot between her legs again. Lion began his trail of kisses again going over her stomach. His kisses tickled and caused her abdominal muscles to flinch with every kiss. He laughed to himself as he continued down until he reached the fabric of her leggings. He sat him self up, and gripped her leggings by the waist band. He pulled them down slowly to reveal a very small pair of black underwear beneath the clothing. Twitch lifted her legs so Lion could pull her leggings off and toss them to the side with the other discarded clothing. He leaned back over Twitch to give her a few more kisses before moving back down to her lower half.

Lion took a finger and slowly slid it down the center of her underwear. He could feel the wetness from Twitch's excitement on the outside of her garment. Twitch's legs flinched when he slid his finger back up to find her clitoris. He then placed two more fingers on her panties and applied light pressure as he moved his hand in small circles. Twitch's back arched forward as he stimulated her. Her gasps of air were punctuated by moans that were now able to escape her mouth. Lion applied more pressure as well as sped up his pace. Twitch reached down to grab his free hand that cupped one of her thighs. The soft fibers of her panties rubbing against her clitoris as Lion massaged her caused her to grow wetter than the day she had been in the shower. She grew hot between her legs, burning for Lion to take his place inside of her. Lion stopped abruptly to slip one of his fingers between her panties and anatomy. She was very warm- and very, very wet. The only other way she could have begged for him to be inside of her would have been if she asked him to verbally.

Lion slipped another finger in the crotch of her panties and began to pull them down. Twitch covered her face as her panties slipped over her thighs, down to her knees, around her ankles, and then off of her feet. Lion tossed them aside smiling at her shyness. He leaned back over her to pull her hands away from her face. Her face was bright pink as her blush spread across her face. Lion gave her a soft smile before placing a long kiss on her lips. He backed away from her and got off her bed to stand up. Twitch sat up afraid he was changing his mind. His hands came up to the waist of his sweatpants and pushed them down around his ankles. Twitch's fluster grew deeper as she eyed his body over. Everything muscle on his body was perfectly chiseled, and just by looking at him- you could tell his body was solid. Her eyes came to rest on that part of him that for far too long caused him ache for her. Just like the rest of him, it was noticeably solid and well built.

Lion eased himself back onto Twitch's bed and placed his hands under her legs to pull them around his waist. He propped himself up with one hand while taking hold of his penis in the other. The head of his member grazed the delicate folds of her vulva lightly as it twitched in his hand. Twitch bit her bottom lip as she turned her gaze to his face. He had been studying how swollen she was, ready to be entered into. His eyes trailed back up her body to lock with her eyes. He leaned forward to bring his lips to her ear. "Are you ready?" he whispered. Twitch placed her hands on his chest and nodded. He brung his hips forward, and touched the tip of his penis to her clitoris. Twitch softly gasped when the contact was made. Lion slowly guided his penis down to her opening, never breaking the contact he had with her body. He brung his hips closer to her finally pushing his way inside. Twitch took a deep breath in through her mouth as Lion slowly inched his way in. She was plenty wet, but his size still demanded she be opened wider. Lion moaned as he pressed further in. She was so _hot_. So _wet_. So _deep..._

Twitch's head rolled back as he continued to slide inside of her until he could go no further. Her vaginal muscles contracted around Lion's penis as he sat inside of her. She could feel every little flinch, and every little throb of his penis as he allowed her to get used to his size. He moved his hips back slowly pulling out of her, and then slipping back in. He repeated the motion, picking up the speed at which he pulled out and reentered her with each repetition. Twitch's moans were becoming more rapid and more airy with each stroke. Her legs squeezed his body as he found his rhythm. He didn't think it were possible for him to grow harder than he already was, but with every stroke and contraction of her walls- Lion grew tighter. He brung his other hand over Twitch's shoulder to even out his balance. He looked down between their bodies to watch as he came and went in and out between her legs. He had waited for this for so long, and it was almost too much for him to handle as he watched it finally happen. He turned his attention to Twitch's face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were barely parted- but the moans escaping her were loud and clear.

Twitch's hands slid from Lion's chest around to his back. She pulled him closer to her so that his body could rest on hers. Lion bent his arms so that he propped himself up on his elbows. Their chests touched one another, rising and falling together with every pant. Lion could feel Twitch's walls contracting tighter around his penis as he continued to stroke. He could feel she was close to orgasm, and he knew then it was time. He placed his head next to hers, and hit the screen on his drone's command center. "Big brother's coming in," he whispered as the timer counted down. Their bodies vibrated heavily as the pulse of his drone penetrated throughout Hereford. Lion's long strokes in and out of her combined with the pulsing of his drone was too much for Twitch to handle. She threw her head back as she moaned loudly letting forth a thick stream of ejaculate. Her uterus contracted inside of her adding onto the orgasm caused by the heavy pulsing of Lion's drone. Lion placed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply before pulling away to look at her. The thick liquid running down his thighs from Twitch's first orgasm fueled his fire even more. She had already came, and he wasn't even close to finished.

Lion groaned as his strokes became shorter but with harder thrusts. He could feel himself coming around to his own orgasm, but he didn't want to let himself go. Not yet. He wanted more of what Twitch had to offer. He lifted up to watch Twitch's face as he once again hit the control center. The pulsing from his drone seemed to go deeper through their bodies as Lion slammed himself inside of Twitch. Twitch's black nails ran down Lion's back as her body arched in another strong orgasm. Her thighs squeezed tightly around Lion's waist as they tried to come together as she squirt in time with Lion's inward thrusts. Her eyes opened slowly as her lips pursed into a pout. Those beautiful gems of jade looking up through her thick, dark lashes were exactly what Lion needed to push him to the edge. He dropped his head beside her moaning into her ear. His moan turned into a low growl as he came during the last few seconds of his drone's pulsing.

His body was hot, damp with sweat, and sore from where Twitch had scratched his back. Twitch's chest was flushed, and her body was also ridden with a fine mist of sweat. Lion brung his head up to study Twitch's face. Her eyes were closed again, and her lashes fluttered as she panted heavily. Lion smiled to himself before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Twitch swallowed hard as she took control of her breathing. Her eyes slowly opened again, and she looked over at Lion who smiled down at her with his boyish smile. Twitch turned to face him directly giving him her Mona Lisa smile. She had never been more euphoric than she was now. She didn't feel empty anymore. She had finally been filled, and it was all thanks to Lion. Twitch took Lion's face in her hands and she pulled him back to her. She placed a deep kiss on his lips, the salt of his body giving her an extra taste of him. Lion pulled away from her to prop himself up on his hands again. He looked down to see that sacred place between her legs- swollen and red from the beating he had just given her. He reached down to steady himself as he pulled out of her summoning a small gasp.

Lion lie next to her taking a deep breath. Twitch rolled over on her side to wrap an arm around him and lay her head on his chest. Lion wrapped his own arm around her shoulders and squeezed her to him. He was on a high that he wished he didn't have to come down from. He still couldn't believe he had actually just had sex with Emma. He had only hoped before that she felt the same way he did deep down inside, and luckily, the kiss she had given him that was completely unwarranted let him know she did. Lion chuckled to himself as he shook his head. "What are you thinking about?" Twitch asked him. She had rest her chin on his pectoral to look up when he laughed to himself. Lion looked down at her smiling wide. "I'm just thinking about how amazing you are," he said reaching across with his free hand to push some of her hair out of her face. "And why is that?" Twitch asked. Lion placed his free hand under his head and shrugged a shoulder. "I guess it's because you do so much for me without even knowing it. I'm happy I could finally pay you back for it," he followed with a short laugh. Twitch giggled shaking her head. "No, this wasn't my payment," she said resting her head back on his chest. "Then what was it?" Lion asked genuinely curious. Twitch brung her hand up to Lion's chest to trace small figures on his skin. She giggled to herself as she lifted her head to look at him again. "It was us being honest with ourselves..."

* * *

 **I KNOW, I KNOWWWWW! This chapter was hella short, but y'all deserved with the constant "omg they're gonna- wow, okay, nevermind" lmao c:**

 **Hey! You guys wanna know how I came up with the idea of Lion using his drone as a makeshift vibrator? No? Okay, so whenever I play Siege and someone chooses Lion- I always go "bwoo-woo-woo-woo-woo" when they use his drone. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. So, I'm listening to "Go F-ck Yourself" by Two Feet one day, and it has this amazing bass drop with a guitar. What do I do absentmindedly? I make the noises of the bass drop. I then think about how I also do that to match the sounds of Lion's drone when I play. Then BOOM! It all came together. _WHY DON'T I MAKE LION USE HIS DRONE WHILE HE'S IN TWITCH DEEPER THAN LAKE SUPERIOR!?_ And so yeah. That's the story of how I came up with this shameful idea. _:D_**

 **Thank you guys for putting up with my late updates and constant teasing. I hope you're enjoying the story as it goes :D You're all awesome! ^^ Chapter 7 coming sooooooooon!**


	7. Time For A Change of Scenery

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've had such a bad writer's block after the "big bang". The ending to this chapter is all thanks to FrickinRaft for giving me an idea to go off of. I OWE YOU MY LIFE! *u* Hehe~ I have another story in the works that will be coming out right after Corps Electrique that is a very new and risky take for a story on the Rainbow Six series, so I hope you all stay with me til then! Thanks for your continued support~! ^^**

* * *

Lion walked into the cafeteria to meet up with Montagne and Rook. He noticed that a few of the other operators along with some of the recruits were shooting him looks. He looked around as he sat down to a disgruntled Montagne trying to teach Rook French. "No, no, no. It's 'aujord _hui_ ' _. HWEEE,_ " Montagne said pushing a finger away from his mouth as he enunciated. "Aujord _weee_ ," Rook said back. Montagne held his face in his hands. Lion silently laughed to himself as he watched the two go back and forth. Montagne was trying his best, and poor Rook just wasn't getting it. It was like watching a comedy skit being played out in real life. Montagne grumbled shaking his head after the tenth time of Rook not getting it. He turned to Lion and asked him a la French, "What is so hard about the language? Can you please help him understand?" Lion shrugged and turned to look at Rook flashing him a smug smile. "What did he say?" Rook asked. Lion shrugged again, "I guess you'll just have to put in the effort to learn if you want to know."

Lion's gaze returned to his surroundings as Montagne continued his attempts to help Rook learn his language. He was still receiving scowls and frowns from a few faces amongst the crowd. "Hey, Gilles," Lion said making eye contact with Castle. "Ouais?" Montagne replied. Lion watched as Castle stood from his table with the FBI SWAT and made his was over to the GIGN's. "Could you tell me why everyone's not happy with me again?" Montagne put his head in his hands again as Rook fumbled over his words. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? (What did you say?)" Montagne said looking over at Lion. "Too late," Lion said as Castle reached the table. "Flament, what the hell man?" he said with a playful yet aggressive tone. "I don't know," Lion said as innocently as possible. Castle pulled a folded piece of loose leaf paper from one of his inner vest pockets. He held it at the top and the paper fell open. It seemed to be a letter that had the bottom half scribbled over in some areas. There was even a tiny hole near the bottom right of the paper. Lion shrugged unsure of what to say.

Castle pointed at the letter as he shoved it closer to Lion's face. "I was writing a letter to my Mama when you decided to drop the bass on us today. How is my Mama supposed to know I love her when it looks like I started having a stroke towards the end?" Lion pressed his lips together in an effort to fight off a smile. Castle was normally scary, but the fact he was trying to be lighthearted and was failing at it couldn't have been any funnier than it was now if he tried. "I'm sorry, Miles. Is there anything I could do to help?" Montagne asked. Castle shook his head as he put the piece of paper back in his vest pocket. "I already wrote another one. I just wanted to see if Lion here would chill out with testing his drone over base." Lion nodded and apologized to Castle as he walked away. He turned to look back at Montagne who looked fairly amused. "Was it so fun _now?_ " he asked. Twitch opening one of the doors to walk into the cafeteria caught Lion's attention. She glanced over at him giving him a smile as she took her place in the service line. Lion smiled to himself before nodding his head. "Ouais. It was definitely worth it."

* * *

Twitch wandered over to the GSG-9's table and took a seat beside IQ. The German boys seemed pretty surprised to see her with them instead of with the other members of GIGN. IQ turned to give her a hug which Twitch happily returned. "I'm happy to see you've made it through to Lion," IQ chirped. Twitch smiled giving her a shrug, "It's nothing really. He wouldn't dare to do anything as long as I'm here," she joked. Blitz and Jager were listening a little too hard, Bandit being Bandit didn't really seem to give a damn as he drank his beer. "What happened with Lion now?" Blitz asked. IQ turned to speak but Twitch intervened, "He just had a little episode is all. Everything is fine now." Bandit chuckled to himself. All eyes at the table naturally turned towards him. "Try telling that to the mirrors in the gym." IQ stole a glance at Twitch who now scowled at Bandit. "The mirrors in the gym was Lion? Was he the one who also broke the dumbbell rack? That thing has to be at least 500 pounds!" Jager exclaimed. "More like 650, mes ami," Lion said placing his hands on Jager's shoulders.

Twitch looked down to smile to herself. She had never heard someone shut up so fast before. Lion pat the top of Jager's head before musing his hair, "Maybe I can teach you how to do that someday," he teased. Twitch stood and grabbed her tray turning her focus onto Lion. "Come on you big bully, leave poor Jager alone. I'll catch you later, mon amour," she said aiming the last bit at IQ. Lion pat Jager's head once more before following Twitch back over to their table. Bandit smirked to himself as he took another swig from his bottle. Everyone at the GSG-9 table turned to look at him again. "Well? Are you going to tell us what's so funny or not?" IQ asked. Bandit began to roll his beer bottle between his hands as he smiled. "You know why he's up her ass all the time, right?" Jager and Blitz shook their heads, 'no'. IQ, on the other hand, spoke up. "Emma is the only other person here who acts like they can stand him. Of course Lion is going to hang onto her if he..." Her words trailed off as Bandit shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Then what do _you_ think is the reason?" IQ spat. Bandit took another swig of beer topping it off with an _ahhh_. He slammed his bottle down and turned to face his teammates. "He obviously wants to bang her." Jager and Blitz snickered as IQ scoffed. "You shouldn't start rumors. It's juvenile, even for _you_." Bandit shrugged as he moved to stand up. "Just because you can't see it- doesn't mean it's not true."

Lion placed a hand on Twitch's shoulder just before they made it to their table. "I'm going to go get a drink, I'll be back before they drive you crazy." Twitch gave him a look of humored confusion, but shrugged as he turned to get in line. Twitch sat down and chirped out a 'hi' at Montagne and Rook who were in what sounded like a heated argument. "You say: Est-ce que je peux payer l'amende (May I pay the fine). _L'amende_ _,_ not _l'amande_. Stop saying 'almonds'!" Rook held his hands up in frustration. "I'm saying the same thing as you, but you're telling me I'm wrong!" Twitch could only stare in complete confusion. Lion had made it back just in time to catch Rook slam his fists on the table shouting "almonds" in French. "This is what I've been dealing with while you were having fun with Monika," Lion said dryly. Twitch opened her mouth to speak, but was at a complete loss for words. The only thing she could think to say was, "I'm sorry." Montagne grumbled obviously frustrated as he stood up from the table. He stormed off towards the doors leading to the cafeteria to make his exit. "Guys, I was saying the exact same thing as he was, wasn't I?" Twitch nodded her head 'yes' as Lion said 'no'. Rook frowned as he too stood up to leave. Twitch watched him with a worrisome expression as Lion smiled to himself opening his soda. "You just couldn't tell him he was doing good, could you?" Twitch said with mock disapproval as she turned to face Lion. He tried to fight off a smile as he took a swallow from his can. "I tend to leave the positive reinforcement to you. I'm not good with such things, you know."

Twitch had started to say something when the loud speaker clicked on through heavy static. **_"Would all operators report to the briefing room. All operators report to the briefing room."_** Twitch sighed as she stood picking up her tray. She and Lion disposed of their items and started towards the briefing room ahead of the others. "Looks like we're going to be as busy as Doc," Lion teased. Twitch scoffed shaking her head. "Come now, Olivier, don't threaten me with a good time." Lion and Twitch laughed amongst themselves as they headed down the stairway to lower level of Hereford. The Briefing Room's doors were already open- a stroke of luck Lion cheered for in his mind. "Come in," Six said invitingly. Lion's awareness honed in on how upbeat she was. It was rather unusual for her to be so chipper unless they were celebrating a successful mission. _This could only be something about Doc and Finka,_ he thought as he took place next to Twitch. All the other operators filed in to take their seats except for Thatcher. He knew when he was needed, and when he wasn't- and usually when he wasn't needed, it would be smooth sailing.

"Now that you're here, I have some news for all of you," Six began taking her seat at the front of the room. "You all know how tensions have been with the White Masks new assaults on corrupt governments. We have suspicion to believe that they may target England due to the elections for the Queen's new council. The men running for a place in the GDP have been nothing short of scandalous, and I'm positive a group like the White Masks are keeping their eyes on every politician at all times. So I've come to an agreement with Thatcher. To protect the integrity of Hereford, I'm going to put the majority of you on a short leave from base only. You'll still be on active duty, so under no circumstance should you allow yourself to become lazy and unguarded. Everyone except for the S.A.S. and recruits are to vacate the base by the end of tomorrow evening. Any questions?" Monika's hand was the first up. "Specialist Weiss?" Six acknowledged. "Why all but the S.A.S.? If I'm needed then I would like to be here." Six nodded in understanding. "I know how dedicated you are to your work, but to minimize suspicion of our teams whereabouts, we need Hereford to fly under the radar as much as possible. For now, it will serve as a regular training base for S.A.S. recruits until further notice. Remember, this is for your safety as well. Does anyone have anything further to add?" Everyone glanced around the table before shaking their heads 'no'.

"Alright then, dismissed." The low hum of chattering voices filled the room as everyone stood to file out. Twitch, who was behind Lion and the last one out, turned around at the last second to talk to Six alone. "Madame Six?" Twitch said wringing her hands as she approached her director. "Yes, Specialist Pichon?" Twitch took a deep breath pressing her lips together in anxiety before continuing. "Have you any word on Gustave and Finka?" Six stood from her chair and stepped around her desk to rest a hand on Twitch's upper arm. "They're both doing their best. I know how closely you and Kateb have grown these past years, so I understand your concern; but you must keep your faith in the team. It will all work out in time." Twitch nodded despite feeling unanswered. She knew Doc and Finka were doing their best. She also knew that Six wouldn't breach the confidentiality of ongoing operations; but Twitch needed to know. Gustave was still her partner after all. "Anything else?" Six asked. "No, Madame. Thank you," Twitch said barely above a whisper. She turned to leave out the room and head up the stairs where a very disheartened Lion waited for her. "Hey, why so gloomy?" Twitch asked beaming a smile. "Just thinking about how hard it will be to come up with a reason to be everywhere you are now that we'll be on duty outside of base," Lion joked. Twitch gave him a short laugh as she looked down to hide a slight blush. "Well, you know," she began looking back up. "I don't exactly have another place to stay that's not on base." Lion raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Ms. Pichon, are you suggesting what I think you are?" Twitch shrugged as her smile grew wider. "Well, if it's what I think you're asking- then ouais, you can stay with me."

* * *

 **I know this chapter was short. I wanted to give you all something so you wouldn't grow tired of waiting. I'll try to improve on my uploads, but I've just been unable to have time to myself to really think of where I need to take the story to bring it to the ending I want. I'm trying you guys, I promise :c Once again, thank you for your continued support! Take care, and happy reading~! ^0^**


	8. Questions Unsettling

**Hey guys! I'm sorry the uploads between chapters is so long, but I'm still writing and trying to make it through the block ^u^ I meant to put space between all the naughty scenes, but they're actually important- not there just for getting your rocks off (although it is optional to). Everything is about to come together, trust me. There's probably going to be about 3 maybe 4 more chapters and then this story will be done. As I said before, I have a Caveira one that's going to follow behind the end of this one, so you'll still be entertained hehe~ c: I love you guys so much for being patient with me and still offering your support~ ^^ Happy reading!**

 **(Extra note: I still refer to them by their codenames since they're not officially off duty, just removed from the base in case of a threat. Sort of like being put on stand-by. That's all ^^)**

* * *

Twitch looked around at the perfectly neat minimal apartment. Everything was exactly as she remembered it when she first visited Lion while off duty. She caressed his statue of 'The Kiss' in the same way she had done before. Her overwhelming sense of deja vu was almost welcoming as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on it. "Alright," Lion said bringing their things in. "You'll be in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch." Twitch turned to follow Lion into his bedroom. There was a French flag pinned on his wall banner-style above a twin bed. There were nightstands on both sides of the bed with a single glass lamp in the direct center. _He must like symmetry,_ Twitch thought to herself as she scanned the room. "But, Olivier, wouldn't the couch be uncomfortable?" Twitch spoke up after getting familiar with the layout. "Not at all," he said as he walked over to the sofa. He removed the cushions and hit a latch before extending the bed. "I have a pull out couch." Twitch placed a finger to her chin in mock thought. "Comment?" Lion asked. "Why would a single man need a pull out couch if he never expects any company?"

Lion opened his mouth as if to answer, but ended up looking at Twitch as if he were also curious himself. "You know what? I'll think about that and get back to you." Twitch giggled to herself as she turned to look out of Lion's balcony window. It was odd not seeing tires, wooden targets, and walls with ropes outside. There were no sounds of planes coming in or going out, no sounds of trampling feet as recruits jogged outside, no echoing chatter in long hallways on the other side of the door. It was just quiet, and... Peaceful, but in a slightly unnerving way. "It's different than at base, huh?" Lion said placing the cushions back on the sofa after folding the bed back up. "Ouais. It's definitely going to take some getting used to. How do you adjust so well when you come back to base after staying here for so long?" Twitch asked now turning to face him. Lion shrugged. "I don't really know. I just go where I'm needed and adjust to it as quickly as possible." Twitch smiled to herself on that last note. He _was_ always quick to adapt to any surrounding; and in that way- he was a survivor. Not to mention all his trials he overcame to get where he was now. He was quite admirable in that way. "Emma?" Twitch snapped to attention. "Would you like to go to the cinema or have dinner with me?" Twitch smiled and nodded. "I would love to, Olivier." Lion smiled wide. "Great! I'll get ready then!"

* * *

Twitch held her hands behind her back as she leaned forward to inspect a traditional Chinese lucky cat toy. Since the cinema was closed for remodeling and it was too early for an actual dinner, Lion and Twitch decided to familiarize themselves with the streets of England. Twitch was more into the shops and the streets on which they resided, Lion was constantly scanning the surroundings and people watching for suspicious looking people or behaviors. "You need to loosen up a little, you're stressing yourself out," Twitch had tried to reason with him. Lion shook his head as his eyes continued to shift around them, "We're on leave, but still on duty. You're either too alert, or too loose- and I'd rather be the option that keeps us alive." Twitch giggled to herself as she slipped her arms around Lion as if to give him a hug. She gripped the gun he hid beneath his shirt in a holster on his back as she pressed herself to him. "That's why you're so obviously carrying this thing around, right?" Lion looked down at her with an expression that hinted at dismay. If Twitch could tell it was there, then it was surely visible. What if someone had approached him from behind and attempted to lift it? Lion placed his arms around Twitch and lowered his head to give into the illusion of a hug. "We need to find somewhere I can re-position it then. I didn't know it was obvious." Twitch placed a hand on his face and turned to whisper in his ear, "It's not. I had to play off my hug somehow." Lion smiled to himself shaking his head. She was such a handful at times. Twitch pulled away from him and checked the time on her phone. "It's almost six, how about that dinner?" Twitch said smiling up at Lion. He nodded and held his elbow out for her to wrap her arm in his. "I know this French place that's just like home. You'll love it, I promise."

* * *

Twitch flipped through _Goût De La Maison_ 's menu. Their cuisines were organized by the areas of France they hailed from. Lion had opted for Cassoulet from the Toulousain section in memory of his hometown Toulouse. Twitch had decided on Coq Au Vin with a glass of red wine as an ode to Nancy since there were no entrees from her birthplace. "Drinking on duty? I would have never expected that from you, Madame Pichon," Lion said raising an eyebrow. "It's only one glass, not enough to get me blitzed," Twitch said unable to hold back her laughter at her lame pun. "Well, in that case, I guess I'll have a glass as well," Lion said before the waiter took their menus and left. Twitch raised an eyebrow of her own as she smiled at Lion. "What?" Lion asked oblivious. "That's a little bit much for you, isn't it? What happened to following the rules?" Lion chuckled leaning forward to peer at her with his piercing blue eyes. "If you can do it, I can too." Twitch sat back to fold her arms across her chest. She smiled smugly shaking her head. "My, my, Monsieur Flament. I never expected you to be one to try and keep up with Emmanuelle Pichon." Lion shrugged as he clasped his hands together on the table. "I've been doing more than keeping up. In fact, I've recently been in touch." Twitch looked down to hide an unexpected blush. "Touche, Monsieur."

The waiter had just come back in time to change the subject to their meals. He served them their plates, and set the wine glasses on his serving tray on the table. He took the wine bottle off the tray and popped the cork out with his thumb. "Pour Madame, et pour Monsieur," he said as he filled their glasses. "Merci," they both said as he set the bottle in the middle of the table. "Bon appetite," Lion said raising a fork to Twitch. "Bon appetite," Twitch replied with the same gesture. "Ohh, mon dieu. This reminds me so much of home," Twitch said with a sigh as she savored her bite of chicken and mushrooms, chasing it with a sip of wine after. "See, I told you," Lion said flashing one of his innocent boyish smiles. He paused as he studied Twitch's face. Her eyes seemed to be more glittery, even in the low light. Upon looking closer, he could see tears sitting in the bottom of her eyes. She was either really happy, or very homesick. He wanted to ask her, but he was afraid of the answer that would make him regret choosing to bring her here.

"Emma?" Lion finally spoke up after battling himself. Twitch set down her wine glass gave him a smile. "Ouais?" Lion took a deep breath and held up a finger as he too took a few swallows of his wine. "Ah, I wanted to ask you... Well, I noticed you seemed like you were on the verge of crying," he said waiting for some reply. Twitch took another bite of a mushroom as she slowly nodded her head. "You're not upset, are you?" Lion asked innocently as he took a bite of duck. Twitch covered her mouth with her napkin as she laughed. She sighed heavily dabbing her napkin at the corners of her eyes to catch said tears. "Non, mon chere~ It just makes me so happy to have something I haven't had in many years. How did you find out about this place?" Twitch asked with a sigh. Lion took a long sip of wine before answering. "When I leave base to stay at my apartment, I don't always just stay inside and read. I do go out here and there when I can. " Twitch giggled to herself before asking, "Do you constantly look around when you're by yourself too?" Lion gave her a short laugh as he shook his head. "I like to be a _little_ carefree when I can, you know."

There was a short silence as they both enjoyed their meals and wine. Twitch was completely oblivious to the looks Lion continually gave her as he mulled over asking her the one question he really wanted answered. "Emma, I have something I really need to ask you." Twitch pushed her plate and utensils away as she wiped her mouth. "Hmm?" Lion topped off his wine and locked his eyes with hers. "How often do you think of Gustave?" Twitch looked down in silence as she thought it over. "Well," she began with a quivering voice. "I think of him when I miss him." Lion sat forward pushing his plate to the side. "And how often is that?" Twitch hastily grabbed her glass of wine and took a long swallow topping it off. "I think of him pretty often I guess. He _is_ the love of my life after all." Lion nodded slowly looking away. He ran a hand through his hair before turning his eyes back on her. He opened his mouth to speak before Twitch interjected him. "Look, Olivier, I know that you may be confused about things after that day in my room; but I'm still with Gustave, and we have to honor that the best we can now." Lion shut his mouth and slowly nodded as if he understood. There was a very long, and very awkward silence as they both avoided looking at each other. "If you weren't involved with him, how would you be feeling about me right now?" Lion asked. Twitch's attention snapped back to Lion who was looking at her with just his eyes. The way her eyelashes fluttered gave him his answer. "I think we need more wine," Twitch said filling their glasses back up.

* * *

Lion nearly tripped as he forced his door open. Twitch giggled as she stepped inside of his apartment using him for balance. In one of her hands she held a wine bottle that was a little ways past half empty. The two of them didn't expect one bottle of wine to turn into two, but as they continued to sip during their first bottle, the questions Lion began to ask Twitch became more and more forward; and more and more nerve wrecking. Twitch set the bottle on the small ledge in front of Lion's kitchen sink. She made her way over to the sofa and flopped down as Lion put their jackets away. He too made his way to the sofa, and sat down to lay between Twitch's legs resting his head on her stomach. Her hands rested on his head to run her slender fingers through his wispy brown hair. Lion sighed as he hooked one of his arms under one of Twitch's legs. His middle finger stroked up and down her lower leg as he thought about their evening together. "Emma?" Lion said with his words in italics. "Mmm?" was her drunken reply. Lion turned over on his stomach to face her. Her face was still flushed from the buzz they shared. "Who are you thinking about right now?" Lion said resting his hands on the tops of her thighs. Twitch closed her eyes to take a deep breath, and caressed Lion's face as she opened them. "There's no one else here for me to think about," she said barely above a whisper.

There was a hard silence as they stared at each other. Lion's hands contracted squeezing Twitch's thighs as she ran a hand through his hair again. Lion then placed his hands on either side of her as he pulled himself up. He was now hovering over Twitch almost touching noses with her. "What are we doing back here?" Twitch whispered looking a little too deep into Lion's eyes. Lion swallowed hard as he looked back into Twitch's eyes just as deep. "I don't know... Do you want me to leave?" Twitch's hands found themselves back on either side of Lion's face. She ran her thumbs along his jawline before saying, "Non~" Lion leaned down and connected his lips to Twitch's. The way she pressed hers back to his let him know she was just as eager to go back to that place they were before. Their tongues found their way back to each other to play across the borders of each other's lips. Lion's hands slid between Twitch's back and the sofa cushions to pull her up on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he slowly stood to walk into his bedroom never breaking the kiss.

Lion lay Twitch on his bed, and pulled away from her. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt to push it up. She lifted her arms so he could pull it off and toss it aside. He deeply kissed her again before turning his attention to her neck where that scent of vanilla resided. His lips made contact with all those spots that turned her on the same way they had before. Her chest was flush from drink and lust, and her skin was warm like spiced rum. Lion reached behind Twitch to unhook her bra. The straps slid sensually down her arms as he pulled it off of her. He pulled off his own shirt to toss aside before returning his lips to her body. He kissed over her breasts, up to the peaks of her nipples, but not servicing them the way he had done before. He kissed over her stomach, down to the spot just above her pelvis. He gripped the waistband of her leggings, and pulled them down. She had no panties on this time, almost as if she had expected the ongoing encounter.

Lion put Twitch's legs over his shoulders. He brung his face down to that hot swollen area between her legs to slowly lick over the delicate folds of her anatomy. Twitch took a deep breath that turned into a small moan. He then took his right hand and rested it on the outer are of her vagina, and pairing up his index finger with his middle, then the ring finger with the pinkie- he spread her open. Her clitoris was already starting to swell with the rest of her in her excitement. He brought his lips down on her to envelop the more sensitive part of her clitoris in a sucking kiss. Twitch's thighs flinched as waves of warm electricity pulsed through her nether regions as he worked his lips and tongue around her clit. Her hands covered her mouth as he slipped his middle and ring finger inside of her. Their curved motion of his fingers as he slid them in and out, combined with his licking and sucking of her clitoris, made Twitch feel that pressure she had to fight against between her legs. Every time his fingertips touched towards the front of her, she had that urge to release. It grew increasingly more difficult when Lion began to bring his attention to the outer folds between her legs. His light sucking on every delicate part she had between her legs was too great of a sensation.

Twitch's legs shook as Lion summoned forth a wave of ejaculate from her as his pace sped up when he felt her wetness increase. Twitch threw her head back moaning loudly as she let her body respond in its own way. Her walls contracted around his fingers as he pressed against that part of her that commanded her to squirt against her will. Lion slowly removed his fingers from inside of Twitch to inside his mouth. She tasted sweet yet acidic, just like their wine. Lion leaned back to wiggle out of his pants and underwear. He kicked them off of the bed and took himself in his hands, pressing the head against her entrance. Twitch placed her hand on top of his free hand and nodded allowing him to press into her. It was easier this time, now that he had pushed her past the needed point of lubrication. He took his hand that he used to guide himself into her to hold up her leg by the calf, resting his fingers in the crook behind her knee. He gave her long slow strokes at first, earning breathy moans and sharp gasps from her. He gradually sped up his pace, forcing more of her juices out with every inward thrust. She fluttered her eyes open to look up at him the same way she had done their first time together. Lion rested a hand on her face, running his thumb along her lips. Twitch opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his thumb never breaking their gaze on each other. Lion chuckled in between his thrusts. He pulled his thumb from her mouth to replace it with his tongue as he kissed her deeply when they both hit their climax.

Twitch laughed breathlessly when Lion pulled away to throw himself down beside her on her right. She looked over at him through her naturally thick, dark eyelashes. Her shining pools of green clashed with is ocean blue gems as he too turned to look at her. His left arm came up to pull her closer to him. They turned on their sides, and Twitch snuggled herself up to Lion fitting the curvature of her body to his. She placed her arm on top of his and locked their fingers together. Lion nestled his face in her long locks of chocolate brown hair, inhaling the coconut and vanilla scent deeply into his lungs. They didn't speak to each other, they just lie there together as one. Twitch could feel a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Somewhere, her sobriety and morality were fussing at her. _Don't make promises you can't keep. Don't make deals if you won't follow through..._ She wasn't worried about it right now. She was in the arms of a man she... She knew and trusted. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to end up kissing him, or lying together in the same bed naked when they had more than enough time alone together; it was just one of those things that happened. After all, not _everything_ had a reason for it happening... Right?

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying it now because tragedy is about to strike (or is it?) Everything is about to go to hell in a handbasket (or maybe it'll go to Heaven instead) Y'all are going to hate me (or will you love me?) I'm just being dramatic (or am I?) Hehe~ Thanks for making it through the chapter c: (multiple heart and stuff because they keep getting removed) Take care and happy reading~! ^^**

 **Sidenote: When I wrote this scene, I was listening to "Sister" by She Wants Revenge. It is literally the PERFECT song for the relationship I'm aiming for Twitch and Lion to have (if you listen to it, I suggest reading along to the lyrics but switch the roles- you'll see what I mean c;)**


	9. Cold Zero

**Mmkay! So, everything is going to go to absolute shit in this chapter because I've finally bit the bullet and decided to write in some action that doesn't take place in a bedroom. If it seems shitty or incorrect- look, I tried. Okay? I did as much research on guns, military equipment, and SWAT tactics as I could to get this as close to as realistic as possible. Much of what I've based this chapter on comes from FrickinRaft, but I'm not as hip to the tactics as they are so this won't be as good hehe~ Also, shout out to my dad for helping me identify gun parts and telling me how attachments work ^0^ Let's get reading!**

* * *

"Emma! Emma wake up!" Lion's voice boomed throughout his apartment. Twitch sat up startled, looking around to gather her senses before wrapping herself in a bed sheet and walking out of Lion's room. He nodded towards his TV on which a woman reported of a hostage situation after a terrorist attack on Parliament. The picture cut to a live feed of the Palace of Westminister which had a large portion of it blown out and smoking on the upper floors. There was a crowd being held back by barricades the local law enforcement had set up. "She should be ringing any minute now," Lion said. As if on cue, his phone rang. "Ouais?" Lion said answering his phone. There was a short silence before Lion spoke again. "I understand. I have Specialist Pichon with me, will you need her as well?" Twitch walked back into Lion's bedroom to pull on her outfit from last night to get ready to leave. "We can be ready in an hour," she heard Lion say from the next room over. "Au revoir." Twitch walked back into the living room just as Lion was turning off his TV. "I'll call a car, it'll only take us twenty minutes to get back to base. You can have yourself together in forty minutes, right?" Twitch laughed to herself as she turned to retrieve her overnight bag from his closet. "I can be ready in ten in a total emergency. You just worry about keeping up with me, Monsieur Flament."

* * *

Twitch pulled her hair up into a neat bun before rolling up her mask.* She attached her two-way headset to her left ear and turned to walk back into her dorm. She retrieved her shock drones, and placed them in their respective cargo pouch that hung on her waist. She walked over to her closet and pushed aside the various clutter items that hid her gun safe. Twitch quickly entered her PIN and pulled out her 417 accompanied by her P9. She pulled out the drawer that rested at the top of her safe to retrieve her ACOG, muzzle brake, vertical grip, and a few spare clips in case she needed to use more bullets than estimated. She meant business today, and she wanted the Masks to know it. A knock at her door caught her attention as she was in the middle of attaching her muzzle brake. "Come in!" Twitch called. Lion opened the door and stepped in. He was ready to go, and had come to retrieve Twitch. "Monika, Seamus, and Jordan are downstairs already. I wanted to check in and see how you were doing." He eyed Twitch's 417 as she giggled telling him she was fine. Twitch jiggled the grip after screwing it to the handguard to make sure it was secure. She then attached the sling and hung her gun around her shoulders. "I never expected you to go loud," Lion said as she exited her room. Twitch laughed to herself as he closed the door following behind her. "I guessed today would be a good day for it. They did interrupt a good time after all." Lion sped up to walk beside her. He looked down at her with a suggestive face. "A good time?" he asked with an innuendo. Twitch rolled her eyes, "I meant being away from base. I know it wasn't time off, but it damn sure felt good like it was."

They had finally reached to first floor and continued on their way to the armored truck. Jordan was folding up his charges and stuffing them in their carrier as Monika was tinkering with her Spectre. "It's about time you fuckin' got down here!" Sledge yelled as they grew near. Twitch placed a hand on Lion's chest and shook her head as he started to say something back. "He has family in Parliament. He's just worried is all." Lion backed down as Twitch stepped into the back of the armored truck. Lion took his place inside beside her. "What do we know?" Lion asked leaning over to face Thermite. "Not a God damn thing," Thermite said with disappointment all over his face. "The attack wasn't expected until the campaigns next week. Why they chose to attack now, we have no idea." Monika twisted her arm to close her Spectre as she joined in to the conversation. "If the Masks attack now, they could get the government under their control with enough fear. They could sway the election to ensure the candidate they want on the cabinet get in that way." Thermite pondered the suggestion before nodding his head in agreement. "She's right along the lines of motive, but as for the details of the situation, we have no idea. There could be one hostage, there could be twenty. We obviously weren't going to take our time to gather intel if fatalities were a possibility due to the explosion. The most we have is a hunch that they came with a bomber or two."

There was a long and hard silence as the operators waited to reach their destination. "No one would have a layout of the building by some chance, would they?" Twitch asked as light-hearted as possible. Everyone shook their heads 'no'. Twitch sighed. They were pressed for time, but they couldn't just run into the building all willy nilly. Rappeling would be a time waster if the Masks hadn't set up themselves near the part of the building that they blew out. It would have been a perfect rouse to get Rainbow near a room full of nitro cells after all. "I do know some parts of the building. I can provide as much insight as possible," Sledge said as the truck came to a screeching halt just outside of the Palace. Jordan pushed the heavy doors to the back of the truck open, and everyone filed out. He pounded the side of the truck and it left the area. Sledge had took it upon himself to talk with one of the constables about the matters at hand. Lion took his bag off his back, and pulled out his drone. He turned it on via the control center, and began to lift it into the air to position it above the building. "Did you increase the scan radius?" Twitch asked as she watched it move into position. "Ouais. I also increased the depth since there was more area to be covered." Twitch nodded in approval as Sledge made his way back over to the team.

"The police guess they have about thirty people held hostage on the inside. The two sides of Parliament were here to discuss terms of the elections when the attack happened. They must have been going after the candidates for the cabinet as IQ said, but they were a day early. Since we don't know where they are- we're going to have to insert slowly and follow it with as quickly and thorough of a sweep as possible." Everyone nodded in agreement as they all took hold of their guns. "Let's go," Sledge said turning to lead the squad into the building. They entered through the Victoria Tower in the south-west corner of the Palace, and positioned themselves near the many entry points. Lion hit his drone's control center, and the timer began the countdown. The building shook as the EE-ONE-D pulsed through the walls of the Palace. Lion looked at the feed on his control pad and pointed north-east of the group. "It looks like they've gathered the hostages in the center, I'm seeing lots of movement coming from there. About ten hostiles just moved into their position. I saw five more south of them before they stopped moving, and you have two roamers- most likely bombers pacing on either side of where they're possibly keeping the hostages," he said just in time for the drone to fall silent.

Monika twisted her arm again to pull up her Spectre. "I'll monitor the bomber's movements in case they change course while we move in." Everyone filed in behind Sledge, and they moved forward with their guns drawn. The long stretch of hallway seemed to go on forever as they passed by the 19 rooms that lined the hallway one-by-one. "There," IQ said quietly with urgency as her Spectre pinged on a bomber's electrical output. "15 meters in front of us, behind that wall." Sledge pointed a hand towards a door that sat at an angle to the left of them. "When we go through that door, we'll walk down a side hallway that leads to St. Stephen's Hall, that's where he's guarding. Once we neutralize the threat, we'll be able to assess the room they're keeping the hostages." Everyone seemed ready to go, but Twitch recalled there were other Masks in other halls. "If we breach, they have the five others plus the extra bomber joining in the gunfight," she whispered in her com system. She could see his shoulders tense even though she was two people behind him. "We'll need to branch off then. Will you be able to handle it, Twitch?"

"Ouais," she said crouch-walking over to the hallway right-adjacent to them. "I'm going with her as back-up. If you need me to hit the switch, just give me the word," Lion said as he began to move in on Twitch. "Here," Thermite said reaching into his carrier. He pulled out one of his exothermic charges and tossed it to Lion. "In case we're dealing with a heavily fortified area, you'll need one of these for breaching." Lion took it and thanked him. "Alright, move in," Sledge said. Everyone had their guns at the ready as the squad of three moved in on the bomber. Twitch went down the other hallway with Lion. The gunfire that took out the bomber in the hall mentioned earlier became muffled through the thick walls as Lion and Twitch moved into the room connected to the hallway that held the five masks. "Deploying shock drone," Twitch said as she began to drone out the hallways. "There's one in the main hallway. There's a side hallway on the left that services three rooms all on the left of the hall. Two in the first, and one in the other two rooms." Lion mapped it out in his mind to devise a plan of action. "I'll take out the one in the hallway, we can tackle the rooms together," Twitch said shutting down her drone's feed. Lion agreed with her plan, and Twitch alerted the other's to their plan. "We hear you. The doors and walls are heavily fortified on our side, give us a status update on the other side when you take out the other bomber," Sledge replied.

Twitch looked through her ACOG as she peered around the corner to spot the White Mask in the hallway. She shot him in the head with a loud bang, and his body fell lifelessly to the floor. "They're here!" came the cries of another Mask from the hall off to the left. "They're moving," Twitch said as she kept her aim towards the hallway the White Mask had guarded. Another had come into view completely oblivious that he was caught in her sights. Twitch squeezed the trigger putting a bullet through his skull as well. "I'm checking my drone," she said starting the feed back up on her wrist gadget. She droned out the rooms again, the rest of the Masks held their positions. "Twitch? Lion? What's going on over there?" Thermite came in through their com systems. "We're moving in now," Lion replied as Twitch killed the feed from her drone. They crept their way down into the hallway on the left, and Twitch took her place towards the furthest end. She primed a claymore at the door of the last room. She the turned to face towards Lion beside the door to the middle room. Lion held up three fingers, and put one down as he counted to zero. Twitch and Lion hit their doors with the butt of their guns to make holes. They both received fire from inside of the rooms they tasked themselves with. They simultaneously looked down their scopes and leaned to peer through their makeshift windows. Twitch was the first to fire as her target moved into her line of sight. Lion's was more elusive, moving into the part of the room furthest from the door. He could hear the silent shuffling behind the wall as he turned his focus to the wall itself. He began to fire through the wall, and after unloading 15 rounds through the wood panels- there came the familiar sound of gargling followed by a soft thud.

Twitch and Lion locked eyes, smiling sincerely as they admired their teamwork. The explosion of her claymore behind her ruined the moment as they turned around to bits and pieces of wall, tissue, and fabric flew about the hallway. "Twitch!? Lion!?" IQ's panicked voice came in through their systems. "We're fine, just a Mask walking into my claymore. We're moving on to the bomber," Twitch replied as she brought her drone back to her. She hustled her way back to the beginning of the hallway, and the two of them went back into the room before. They turned left, and walked out into a very long hallway. They walked approximately 64 meters, before taking a position against the left wall. "Hit it," Twitch ordered to Lion. The countdown on his drone began, and the pulsing rocked the building again. "He's walking back towards the room with the hostages. He's stopped," Lion said as he watched his drone's feed intensely. "There's no more movement. The drone must have spooked him." Twitch cursed under her breath reaching for her drones again. "Deploying drone." Twitch maneuvered her drone through the hallway to the their left. The bomber came into view as he walked around what looked to be a bar area. Twitch followed him with her drone, and aimed at the oxygen machine at his back to fire one of her tazing rounds. The bomber stopped, and turned around. Twitch put her drone into stealth mode, killing the light on the front that gave away it's location. He turned to go about making his rounds again, and she fired two more into his back.

"His system is disabled," Twitch said cutting the feed to her drone and picking her gun back up to lead him down the long hallway. Upon reaching the end, Twitch looked right- the last direction the bomber had walked off. Lion took to the left in case of any unexpected visitors. "How is everything?" IQ came in over their com systems. "We're nearly there, mon amour~ Waiting to fire upon visual," Twitch whispered back into her mic. Footsteps echoing throughout the hall caused Twitch's body to go rigid. Just because the bomber's detonating system was down it didn't make him less dangerous. He still had a gun, and if anything that would make the situation more dangerous since he was now able to return fire. With the last resounding footstep, the bomber came around the corner of the bar area. He lifted his gun, and began to fire. Lion turned around with his gun drawn out of fear for Twitch, but the bomber wasn't ready for a gun fight. His aim was all over the place, and Twitch's trigger finger was quick enough to put two rounds in his head before he even began to fall forward. "Hostile's down," Twitch notified everyone. She turned to look at Lion who stared at her with an impressed smile. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do," Thermite began. "The area is heavily fortified, and the doors to this place are reinforced with steel inside of the wood paneling. We're going to hard breach on my command, but first- Lion, you're gonna take the charge I gave you, and place it against the door that leads into the room." Lion moved to place the charge on the door. "Alright, what's my next move?" he asked as Twitch moved in behind him. "Take the arm that's located on the left side of the panel box and extend it out. The red light will turn me know when that's done." Lion did as instructed, and communicated his response to Thermite.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you when I hit the switch. It takes three seconds for the charges to cut and breach, during this time, Lion, you'll activate your drone. We figured that we've run enough operations to balance ourselves with the pulsing of your drone, so we'll use it to our advantage to throw their aim off. Do you understand?" Lion agreed and stood back waiting for Thermite's signal. "Breaching," Thermite said hitting the switch for his charges. "Big brother's coming in," Lion said hitting the timer on his drone. Just as the charges exploded, the drone began to pulse. "Hostiles!" one of the Masks yelled as he stood up to fire. The other Masks in the room were obviously confused as they looked between both holes in the wall and struggled to gain their footing. The smell of smoke and flashes of fire as the squad and the Masks fired upon each other was overwhelming. Twitch swapped her mags before targeting a Mask that had hunkered down behind two of their shields. She and Lion were so occupied with securing the area that she barely had time to hear the beeping behind her. Twitch swiveled in time to see an unaccounted for bomber coming towards them. She gasped as soon as he detonated his charges, throwing her hard against the floor. "Emma!" Lion shouted over the gunfire. His ears were ringing from the explosion, but not enough that he couldn't hear. The rapid footsteps of a worried IQ resounded as Lion dropped his gun to retrieve his med kit. "Emmanuelle!" she cried as she made her way over. "No! You need to worry about the hostages, I've got her," Lion yelled waving her away. IQ looked between him and her best friend lying on the floor before reluctantly turning to aid Sledge and Thermite with the extraction.

Lion glanced over Twitch's body giving her a quick check. Luckily, the bomber overestimated the strength of his blast, and didn't cause any damage that was too serious. Twitch lay on the floor hyperventilating. Her mask was singed near her mouth from where she had gasped as soon as the explosion happened. Lion pulled her mask down, and took notice that her breathing was closer to wheezing. He opened his med kit, and pulled out the LED light to check the inside of her mouth. Her palate was raw, bleeding in some places and developing sores in others. It was just as he expected, she had breathed in the flames before being thrown down. He turned his attention to her eyes, shining the light in them to check her pupils. No contractions. Not even the slightest flinch. She was blind due to the trauma, which was evident from the way her eyes looked around rather than focusing on one subject. "Emma?" Lion called out to her. No response. He clapped his hands on one side of her head, and then the other. She didn't turn in either direction. Her body had shut down both of her most important senses in a response to stress. They needed to get out of there, but Lion didn't want to take the chance on moving her in case she tried to fight him out of fear. "Thermite? Sledge? IQ?" Lion called out over the com system. "Lion, we hear you, what's happening?" Thermite came back. "I'm going to need a stretcher, Emma is completely immobile as of right now." There was a short silence before Thermite came back in to inform him of the impending arrival of a medic team. "Can you get her out here?" Thermite asked. "Non, I'm not going to move her if she can't see or hear in case she tries to fight out of fear. If she comes back before the medics arrive, then I'll bring her out." Thermite gave him the roger and went silent.

Lion took the light and shone it back in Twitch's eyes. It was hard to catch, but Lion could see the small contraction as the light reached her receptors. He slowly waved it around, and her eyes followed to the best of their ability. Lion put the light down, and clapped his hands near her right ear. Her eyes flicked to the right as her head slightly turned in the same direction. "Emma?" Lion called out to her. Her eyes turned in his general direction, but she still wasn't able to focus. Lion shined the light near his head, and her eyes snapped to it. "Emma, can you see and hear me?" he asked bringing his left hand under her head for support. She tried to croak out a 'yes', but her attempt to speak put her in a coughing frenzy before she went back to panting. "Emma, we need to lower your breathing. It's going to be hard because you breathed in a lot of smoke and fire. I need you to try your best for me, okay?" Twitch nodded her head the best she could. "Alright, I need you to hold your breath. Ten seconds is all we need, okay? On my count. Un, deux, trois." Twitch held her breath, but could only hold it for four seconds before coughing and panting again. "That was still great, Emma. We're going to try one more time, okay? Un, deux, trois." Twitch held her breath again, this time making it to six. She coughed a few more times again, but her breathing was more reasonable. "Good, Emma, good. Try to slow it down from here. I'm going to pick you up so I can get you outside and get some air. I want you to squeeze me if anything hurts," he said placing one of her hands on his upper arm. He packed up his med kit, and slipped his arms under her to lift her up.

Twitch squeezed his arm hard as he lifted her. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts. I'll be as gentle as possible," he said holding her firmly in his arms. He made his way through the room the hostages were held, stepping around the debris and bodies of the Masks to avoid tripping. He retraced the route that they were originally supposed to take in his mind as he carried Twitch through the long halls. He could hear the rumbling of engines as he made his way to the Victoria tower. "We're almost outside, Emma," he told her as he hustled his way to the entrance. He kicked the door open and turned sideways to avoid bumping Twitch's legs or head as he walked out. "There!" IQ called out as she pointed towards them. "Everyone clear the way!" one of the local law enforcement called out as Lion made his way over. He bent to put on knee on the ground and lay Twitch down. "Emma!" IQ cried falling to her knees beside her friend. She caressed Twitch's face in her hands, pushing some stray strands of hair away from her face. Twitch's eyelashes fluttered as she tried to focus on IQ's face. "She can't speak right now. Her mouth is raw from the explosion, and her lungs are possibly scarred from the smoke." IQ kissed Twitch's forehead as tears streamed down her face. The medics had arrived just in time to deliver Twitch a stretcher and oxygen. "Come, Monika, we need to let them get to her," Lion said standing to pull IQ away.

Two medics placed the stretcher beside Twitch before taking her by her arms and her legs. Lion noticed her cringe as they moved her, he wanted to yell at them to be more careful- but having medical training himself, he knew they were doing their best for her. "Does anyone have a status on her condition?" another medic asked approaching the squad. Lion filled them in the best he could as he was the only one aware of her condition. "She has major pain, so I suggest giving her a morphine drip," Lion said as he watched them put her in the back of the truck. "Will do, anything else?" the medic asked getting ready to leave. "Yes, I want to go with her," Lion added in. The medic looked uncomfortable as his gaze shifted from Lion to the back of their truck. "We need a lot of room, and you're quite large. I don't know how-" Lion slamming a fist into his palm caused the medic to flinch as he vent his frustration. "You don't understand, I _need_ to be with her." The medic's jaw tensed as he glared at Lion. He really didn't want to have to get into an argument, so he shrugged and gave Lion the go ahead. Lion turned to face his team and let them know he would be riding with Twitch. "I'll keep you up to date on her condition. I'll see you all later," he said turning to get into the back of the truck with Twitch. The medics had just began to place her on a morphine drip and examine her extremities. The doors closed behind Lion as he took a seat near the end of the table she lay on. He could only stare at her as she began to drift to sleep from the morphine. _She'll be okay... She'll be okay..._

* * *

 ***Twitch normally wears her ski mask thing (I can't spell balacalavala), so I tried my best to describe her Incognito headgear from the game. I was originally going to write that she wanted to look pretty for Lion, but I'm sure y'all could already guess that hehe~ c:**

 **Also, to anyone from the UK who may have found anything incorrect that I wrote, please let me know. I tried my best to make it as accurate as possible from the research I've done on English politics. I also tried my best to write out the way they went while looking at a floor plan of the Palace of Westminister. It is a BIG building, hehe~**

 **Thanks for reading you guys ^0^ I'll be sure to write/upload the next chapter real soon~!**


	10. I Will Return

***In tune to "Flamingo"*** **Hit or miss. I guess they never miss, huh? You got a boyfriend I bet he doesn't kiss ya! (Mmm-wah!) He's gon' find another girl and he won't miss ya! He's gon' skrrt and hit the dab like Wiz Khalifaaaa~**

 **I don't know. Here's chapter 10 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

Lion held onto Twitch's hand as he kept his eyes on her fighting back sleep. She had been in med bay for three days now, and her condition hadn't improved much. He was afraid that the medics could had been looking over something internally that was more serious than potentially scarred lungs; but the medics had assured him that aside from a little bruising and a raw mouth she was fine. Her nurse came in to take her vitals before relaying what information she had relating to Twitch's condition. "Her body is healing quickly, the only thing she'll have to worry about is some bruising and minor coughing from the irritation to her lungs. She'll be transferred back to base tomorrow." Tomorrow? "Isn't that a bit early? She still seems too fragile to move." The nurse flipped through her notes on her clipboard before moving to show him the order. "Per the request of your on-site medic Gustave Kateb, she'll be moved tomorrow. Her doctor approved the request this morning." Gustave? Six must have contacted him shortly upon the return of the team minus himself and Twitch.

The sound of raspy breathing filled the air as Twitch began to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open to bright white walls and Lion by her side. "Hello there, Ms. Pichon," the nurse said checking her IV. Twitch's eyes fluttered towards the sound of the nurse's voice. "Do you have any idea where you are?" the nurse asked moving into Twitch's line of sight. Twitch moved her head side-to-side the best she could as she took a deep breath that led into a cough. Lion helped Twitch sit up so he could pat her back. "Ms. Pichon, you're in the med bay near Hereford. Do you remember what happened that got you here?" Twitch took a deep breath in through her nose as she shook her head 'no'. "Hmm, that could be due to the stress she endured. She may or may not remember over time or all at once, so she'll need all the support you can give her," the nurse said looking over at Lion. "I understand," he said keeping his focus on Twitch as he rubbed her back in small circles. "Alright, I'll be back to change her IV and give her mouth another spritz of topical. Anything else for you two?" Lion shook his head now looking at the nurse. "Non, thank you very much."

Twitch took another deep breath in as she lay back in her bed. She lifted one of her hands to pull at the oxygen supply that fed her oxygen through her nose. "Non, Emma- you need that," Lion said with a smile as he pulled her hand away. Twitch rolled her eyes before turning her focus onto Lion. "How long-" she croaked before coughing again. "Take your time," Lion said taking her hand in his again. Twitch sighed before continuing, "How long have I been here?" Lion held up three fingers, "Three days." Twitch closed her eyes giving him an exasperated sigh. "I've been here with you the whole time. Monika comes by when she can. Everyone else came by on the day it happened." Twitch's eyes shot open to look at him once more. "When what happened?" she asked suffering another coughing fit. "Do you remember the mission?" Lion asked. Twitch nodded. "We were on our way to extracting the hostages when a third bomber ambushed us. He blew himself up when you turned around. Luckily he wasn't close enough to do anything but leave you covered in bruises. You did breathe in a lot of the fire and smoke though, so your lungs are pretty irritated." Twitch lifted her free hand up to the oxygen tube that draped across her face. "Yes, that's why they have you on oxygen. Breathing is going to trigger coughing, so they decided to spare you the trouble while you're in here." Twitch sighed laying her head back against her pillow. "When will we be back?" she asked barely able to talk. "They're transferring you back to Hereford tomorrow. I guess Six told Gustave what happened since he was the one who requested you to be moved," he said looking away.

Twitch noticed the hint of disapproval on Lion's face after speaking Doc's name. "Is he coming back as well?" Twitch asked through heavy breaths. "I'm not sure. All I know is he asked for you to be moved back to base." Twitch smiled as she attempted to laugh. Lion snapped his focus back onto her. What did she find so funny? "Comment?" he asked after she settled down from another coughing frenzy. "I just think it's precious you act like you care about Gustave," she said beaming him a smile. "What do you mean? We're friends now, remember?" Twitch laughed to herself again as she shook her head. "You both may not go for each other's throat anymore, but I notice the way your expression changes when he's mentioned. Probably because he's with me," she teased bringing her free hand up to stifle her cough. Lion shook his head in denial as he smiled back at her. "I'd just rather leave him where he is while we have our time together, you know? I like it more when it's just us." Twitch reached over with her free hand to caress the side of Lion's face. Lion did the same as they stared at each other with soft eyes. Twitch agreed. She too liked it better when it was just them.

* * *

IQ made her way through the long halls of the med bay as she was on her way to see Twitch. In her hands she held a small bouquet of white lilies, Twitch's favorite flower. She wanted to check up on her and ask if she knew she would be coming back to base. She had just reached the door to Twitch's room when she heard a voice that didn't belong to her nurse or her doctor. It was Lion. IQ listened in as Lion told Twitch about Doc's request to move her back to Hereford. Twitch giggled, and said something to Lion about how she thought it cute how Lion pretended to be friendly with Doc followed by Lion saying he enjoyed their time together. "I like it more when it's just us." What did he mean by that? The room suddenly grew silent, so IQ decided to sneak a peak inside. She silently gasped to herself as she saw Lion and Twitch kissing. She looked away, standing against the wall directly beside Twitch's room. IQ's heart beat fast in her throat as she tried to process what she had just seen. There was no way that Emmanuelle Pichon would kiss someone who wasn't Gustave Kateb. She was so dedicated to him. The little remark Bandit made about Lion wanting to sleep with Twitch entered IQ's mind. She quickly dismissed it as Twitch had never said or even _did_ anything suggesting she felt some way for Lion. If she did, she would have most definitely told IQ because they were best friends. At least, IQ had hopped she would tell her. Still, IQ couldn't be here after witnessing them two. It wasn't right, and she couldn't believe Twitch would do something like that to Doc...

* * *

"Thank you for being with me, Olivier," Twitch said after exchanging a few kisses with Lion. "I'm always going to be here for you. Would you like a drink, are you hungry?" Lion asked standing up. "Both," Twitch said with a cough. "Alright, I'll see if I can find something that'll be easy for you to eat. I'll be back soon," he said exiting the room. Twitch had closed her eyes to get some rest when there was a knock on her door. "Sorry to bother you Ms. Pichon, but someone left some flowers for you," her nurse said bringing in a small bunch of white lillies. "Oh, merci," Twitch said sitting up and reaching out to take them. There was no card, but Twitch could guess who they came from. Her heart skipped a beat as a pang of anxiety hit her. Had IQ seen her kissing Lion? Why would she leave the flowers at the nurse's station instead of coming in to see her? Twitch stroked the soft long petals of the flowers. She was careless for letting Lion kiss her in a hospital of all places; but she didn't exactly regret it. That was the most she could do for him right now for staying with her all this time. Another knock at her door caught her attention as Lion came back in with a to-go box and apple juice in his hands. "I brought you pizza with some blueberry scones. I hope that's alright." Twitch set the lillies aside on the bedside table and reached out to Lion. "Ouaaaiiis, I would love some pizza and scones."

Lion looked over at the lillies after handing her the box and juice. He lifted an eyebrow in curiosity looking down at Twitch. "Comment?" she said with a mouth full of scone. "Who are the flowers from? Gustave?" Lion asked sitting beside her. Twitch shook her head as she eagerly chewed and swallowed. "They're from Monika. I guess she stopped by when we were... You know." She could swear she saw a flash of fear on Lion's face before he shrugged. "If she saw anything, then I guess she saw what she saw. I'm not going to hide anything anymore." Twitch pouted as she looked down. She wished she could say the same thing, but her relationship with Doc was public. Her relationship with Lion, which was really just an affair, was a secret she didn't want anyone to know. Not even her closest friend. "Emma, I'm not afraid of having people hate me. I've had it all my life, but you can tell everyone I made the advance on you. I wouldn't want you to have to suffer," Lion said leaning back placing his hands behind his head. Twitch smiled nodding, "Thank you. That means a lot, but I'll talk to Monika and tell her I'm going to tell Gustave myself next time I see her," Twitch said beginning to cough again. Lion's jaw tensed as it tended to when he was in deep thought. "What's on your mind?" Twitch asked clearing her throat. "Will you tell him?" Twitch sighed opening her apple juice to take a long sip. "I- I probably won't. It's been so peaceful, and I wouldn't want to hurt Gustave." Lion leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "And what about the way he's hurt you?" Twitch's breath caught in her throat. Tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes as she looked away to take another bite of scone. Once again, she knew that they were wrong for doing what they were doing- but Lion was right...

* * *

Twitch lifted her arms as Lion helped put her tank top on. She couldn't move too much without feeling pain everywhere in her body. Lion joked about them being modest around each other which Twitch blew off. "Oh yeah, because we haven't seen each other naked," Twitch grumbled before giggling. "I'm just saying we have enough time to train ourselves to act like we haven't done anything." That earned another laugh from Twitch followed by a cough. "If only _you_ could keep yourself under control," Twitch said smiling up at Lion as she sat back down on her bed. "I can definitely control myself; you, on the other hand, have one hell of an appetite." Twitch pretended she was going to kick his face as she stepped in her leggings that he pulled up for her as well. "Thank you for helping me," Twitch said turning to hide her blush. "You're welcome. It's kind of odd putting your clothes on instead of taking them off." Twitch slapped Lion's shoulder following it with a wince. Lion just didn't know how lucky he was to be able to get away with his little jokes since Twitch was too sore to do anything. Knocking on Twitch's door warranted their attention as her nurse came back in. "Okay, you're secured for transfer. We have an official vehicle outside waiting for you to ensure a safe transfer. Anything you need before you go?" Twitch shook her head as she slipped her feet into her shoes. "Okay then, have a great day!" her nurse chirped as she left.

"Do you need any help getting there?" Lion asked as Twitch slowly walked out into the hall. "Non, I just need some time to get there. I'm still pretty sore in my legs." Lion gathered the rest of Twitch's things before catching up to her. "You want to be carried?" he said placing a kiss on her cheek. Twitch began to lift up her hand to give him a little punch, but her aching muscles caused her to cringe in pain. Lion tried to hold back a laugh, but he couldn't help himself. "You think that's funny? I'm in pain and you're laughing," Twitch said followed by coughing. The disgruntled look on Twitch's face didn't help as Lion cleared his throat after he settled down. "It's not funny that you're in pain per se, just the fact that I can say whatever I want now and you can't do anything is exciting." Twitch rolled her eyes and looked away to hide her own smile. _God, he's such an ass..._ "Here we are," Lion said pushing the doors to the med bay open. "Merci," Twitch said stepping to the back of the van. Lion opened the doors and helped Twitch step inside. He climbed in and shut the doors behind them. He put Twitch's belongings down and was met with the embrace of slender arms around his waist as he sat down. "Emma?" Lion said lifting an arm to put around her. "Shhh, let me have this moment at least," Twitch said lightly squeezing him and putting her head on his shoulder. Lion sat back in his seat resting his cheek on the top of her head. He smiled to himself as he listened to Twitch's breathing go soft as she fell asleep. He was happy she finally made it out of med bay, but the thought of having to share her time with IQ again was less than pleasing. He wanted her all to herself again. He had waited for another night with her in her room, just the two of them. He needed all the time he could before Doc came back to interrupt them, and having Finka help him in Yemen could have shortened the time he had with Twitch. _Look on the bright side,_ Lion thought to himself as he tried blocking out all the negative thoughts. _It's not as if Gustave would be back tomorrow..._

* * *

 **FORESHADOWING. EVERYWHERE. Mkay but no really- it goes further down the hill from here. I'm sorry, I just love setting stuff up to be wonderful and then tear it down like the monster I truly am. Srry gais** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	11. Should Have Said No

**Okay so, here's chapter 11. I keep forgetting to tell you guys there's more chapters coming at the end, whoops! Ummm... There may be two or three more chapters after this one (probably only two), but yeah. This story is coming to a close soon :c I thank you all for waiting for the updates and reading as I go! ^^ I'm going to try to put out another chapter later today (I'm not trying to hurry up and end this story, I promise. I'm just getting excited for you guys to see the end~) Okay, sooooooo here's chapter 11! Thanks you guys ^^**

* * *

Twitch and Lion (more so Twitch) were greeted with cheers and open arms as they stepped out of the van. Mostly everyone had been waiting for her arrival after things went sour during the extraction at the Palace of Westminister. Hereford had been still waiting to hear if she would be coming back to base, stuck in med bay, or the only other outcome that no one wanted to think about. But now that the beautiful Emmanuelle was back, everything could go as it should. "I'm so happy you're well, Emma," Alibi said breaking through the small crowd to hug her. "Alright, alright- everyone move on, let some air through," Clash said waving everyone away. Twitch could feel her cheeks warm up as a small blush crept across her face. She felt like such a celebrity with the way everyone came to see her. There was one face she had expected to see that she couldn't find as she searched through the Specialists and recruits. Six was behind the crowd with her arms folded looking pleased. It was nice of her to come too, but where was IQ?

"Come Emma, let's get you settled," Lion said moving in front of her. Twitch reached for his hand, but caught herself and pulled back. Instead, she just took her place directly behind him as they made their way through the crowd. "Thank you all so much," Twitch said as they passed by everyone. Twitch scanned the faces in the crowd again as they left, but still, no IQ. Twitch came to a conclusion rather quickly. _She must have seen us in the med bay_... IQ would have definitely been upset upon seeing them kissing. Twitch told her _everything_ , not to mention she had a reputation of being an honest woman. But then again, IQ wasn't the nosy or intrusive type. Twitch asked Lion if he'd settle her things back in as she stopped by to see IQ. "Will you be alright?" Lion asked. Twitch nodded. "It's just stopping by her room, I won't do too much of anything." Lion seemed like he was skeptical, but he shrugged and went along. "I may need some help up the stairs," Twitch said when they came to the first landing. "Here, take my arm," Lion said bending his elbow outward. Twitch took a hold of him, leaning on him for support. "We'll go slow, alright?" Twitch nodded as she lifted one heavy leg up to step on the first stair. "I'll pull you up with me as I go," Lion said stepping up two stairs, bringing her with him.

Twitch groaned with discomfort as they made their way up. Even having Lion do most of the work for her was such a great strain on her body. "Just two more steps, Emma. You can do it," Lion attempted to soothe her as they made their way up. Twitch took a deep breath as she made it to the second floor. "Do you need me to go with you down the hall?" Twitch shook her head no as she began to walk forward. "I've got it from here. Monika will help me when I need to go up," Twitch said smiling back at him. Lion watched her as she slowly made her way to the end of the hall then right around the corner. Luckily, IQ's room was the first on the right, so Twitch didn't have too far to go. She lifted her hand and gingerly knocked listening for any sound that IQ was there. "Do you want me to get that?" she heard Blitz say from the other side of the door. "Ja." Twitch waited as she heard Blitz walk towards the front of the room. The door opened slowly to an always smiling Blitz with a very disgruntled looking IQ sitting on her bed behind him. "Ahh, guten morgen, Emma!" Blitz said flashing her a wide smile. "Bonjour~ I came to see Monika," Twitch said glancing over at her best friend. Blitz kept his smile, but Twitch noticed the way his mouth went to droop for a frown. "Sure, come in!" Blitz said stepping aside. "We would have been down there to see you, but we missed the briefing on your arrival," Blitz said making up excuses. "It's fine. As long as she's here, I'm alright," Twitch said sitting across from IQ in her desk chair. She smiled at IQ, who returned a sorry smile in return. "Well, I'll leave you ladies to it. Bye bye!" Blitz said quickly leaving the room.

IQ stared at her door for a moment before turning to look out of her window. "Well? Aren't you happy to see me?" Twitch asked beaming one of her bright smiles. IQ shrugged still looking out her window. "I'm happy to know you're alright," IQ said flatly. Twitch's heart was hit with a pang of sadness as she studied the way IQ was behaving. _She definitely saw..._ Twitch wrang her hands in her lap as she bit her bottom lip in thought. She wanted to ask her if she _did_ see something, but in a way that she wouldn't out herself in case she didn't. Twitch had just figured a way to find out what was eating IQ when IQ spoke up. "How long, Emma?" Twitch looked up startled. IQ's legs were crossed, her arms were folded across her chest, and she was glaring at Twitch. The room felt hot as Twitch became nervous. "How long _what?_ " Twitch asked innocently as possible. "How long have you and Lion been having your affair?" Twitch shook her head nervously laughing as she smiled at IQ again. "Wh-what do you mean by 'affair'?" IQ took a deep breath shaking her head. "I saw the both of you in your room at the med bay. I'm supposed to guess that was the only time you two have stolen a kiss?" Twitch's breath caught in her throat. IQ was really upset with her.

"Monika, it was just a kiss. He was happy that I was okay," Twitch tried to reason. "A hug would have done just as well. A kiss, Emma. A _kiss._ You're in a committed relationship with Gustave. He's done so much for all of our health, and you _kiss_ someone who he isn't exactly happy to be around despite their truce. I would expect behavior like that from Eliza, but not from _you._ " IQ spat sitting forwards. Twitch could feel that familiar lump in her throat as her emotions built up inside of her. This couldn't have been happening right now. "Dominic suggested that Lion wants to sleep with you. He says that's the reason why he's always hanging onto you," IQ said glaring even harder at Twitch. "Seeing as how you think a kiss is okay, I wouldn't be surprised if the both of you already had sex. Did you?" IQ pushed. "STOP, MONIKA!" Twitch shrieked. She went into a coughing fit as tears began to fall from her eyes. She stood from her seat and hastily made her way out of IQ's room slamming the door behind her. She turned left and made her way to the stairs before stopping and pulling out her phone. Her fingers shakily scrolled through her contacts to dial Lion's name. Twitch leaned against the wall sobbing waiting for him to answer. _**"Ouais?"**_ Twitch took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, "Can you please come get me?"

* * *

Twitch held tightly onto Lion as she silently sobbed. After her helped her get to her room, she told him what had happened between her and IQ. He was less than pleased that on Twitch's first day back at base IQ would be so cruel to her. What business of hers was their relationship anyway? Still, Emma defended her against Lion's rage and attack on her character. "Emma, don't let her get to your head," Lion told her as she began to break down again. "This is your business, and although she's your best friend- she needs to respect that she won't be part of everything you do." Twitch wiped her eyes nodding her head. Lion was right, but at the same time- IQ was right too. Twitch was in the wrong, and she knew it. But at the same time, IQ could never understand what she was going through. Blitz was always here with her, and even when he was out on duty, he was never gone for more than two maybe three days at a time. "Can you stay here with me?" Twitch had asked him. "Always," Lion said giving her forehead a kiss.

Lion had begun to nod off when a knock at Twitch's door disturbed the peace. "My bathroom," Twitch whispered pointing across the room. Lion hopped up from her bed and quickly made his way into his bathroom, gently closing the door behind him. "Come in!" Twitch called out following it with a cough. The door creaked open revealing a sorrowful IQ. Goosebumps crawled across Twitch's skin as she felt the need to defend herself. Another sadness hit her internally upon realizing that she felt the need to defend herself from her best friend. That could possibly have been the second worse feeling she'd ever felt. "Hi, Emma.." IQ said softly stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. Twitch said nothing. She hust watched as IQ walked across the room to sit at the end of her bed. "I wanted to apologize for the way I lashed out at you earlier. I guess I was just shocked because I couldn't tell anything was going on, and that you didn't tell me." Twitch sat up to bring her knees to her chest, but changed her mind when the pain in her legs was too great. "Can you forgive me?" IQ said placing one of her hands on Twitch's. Twitch nodded, "Ouais. I only wish that you don't tell Gustave, or anyone else. I need to tell him myself." IQ nodded in understanding. She smiled at Twitch before standing up to give her forehead a kiss. "I hope you feel better soon, mein liebe," IQ said turning to walk out. "Merci, mon cherie," Twitch replied with a sigh. Lion walked out as soon as Twitch gave him the all clear. "I'm glad that's over," he said slipping back into bed with Twitch. "Yeah, me too," she said bringing herself in closer to him. But, deep down inside, Twitch had an uneasy feeling. Although everything was settled, she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happy. Pushing her anxiety to the back of her mind, Twitch closed her eyes and sank into slumber.

* * *

"Emma! Emma wake up!" Twitch sat up in her bed as IQ frantically knocked on her door. "Emma, wake up!" IQ called from out in the hallway. "I'm awake!" Twitch called back followed by a cough. "Hurry up and come out!" IQ called before going silent. Twitch looked to her side to an empty bed. _Olivier must have expected something,_ Twitch thought as she slowly moved herself to get up. She walked over to her dresser to get changed, but her muscles were still sore and tense. "Monika!?" Twitch called out with a cough as she made her way to her door. "Ja?" Twitch turned the knob and pulled the door open to a beaming IQ. "Can you help me get dressed?" IQ nodded stepping past Twitch into her room. "Come Emma, we have to get you dressed in a hurry." Twitch closed her door and turned to look at IQ. "Why?" IQ shook her head picking up the shirt Twitch had laid out. "I can't tell you, but I'm sure you'll be excited to see. We have to get you downstairs, now hurry!" Twitch lifted her arms and her legs to help IQ undress her. She saw a few recruits hustling down the stairs when she opened her door, so she expected there must have been some good news from Six. "Here," IQ said picking up one of Twitch's shoes after helping her with her leggings. "This is so embarrassing needing you to dress me," Twitch said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. "Don't even worry about it. Just focus on getting down to the first floor with me as quickly as possible."

Twitch and IQ made their way down the stairs to the first floor. It had been easier for Twitch going down than it was going up, but she still needed to lean on IQ for support. "Thank you, Monika," Twitch said standing up on her own. "You're welcome. We're nearly there!" IQ said making sure to be careful as she pulled Twitch along. Everyone was making their way out to the air field in a big rush. "What's going on?" Twitch asked as they stepped outside of Hereford. The familiar sound of Hereford's escort plane coming in from above caught Twitch's attention. _No, that can't be..._ She thought as she sped up her pace. They had made it just in time to see the plane circling back around to roll towards them. The other operators and recruits all waved as the plane came to a halt. The staircase flipped outwards as it had done the last time it arrived, and out stepped Finka. Tachanka and a few of the Russian recruits cheered while Glaz and Kapkan simply clapped. She put a fist in the air before continuing down the steps of the plane. "Monika!" Twitch gasped grabbing her friend's arm. Sure enough, Doc was the next to step out of the plane. Everyone from the GIGN and French recruits all yelled with excitement as Doc made his descent behind Finka. "Where's Emma and Lion?" Montagne yelled looking around. "Here, mon ami," Twitch replied making her way to the front of the crowd. She took her place beside Montagne, and did a quick glance over for Lion. He wasn't big on being crowded with the entirety of Team Rainbow, so he'd probably just catch up later, Twitch figured. She turned her attention back to Finka and Doc as they continued to walk over. She could see the look of extreme happiness on Doc's face as he made his way towards the group. _He's home.. He's finally home~_

* * *

Everyone sat in the cafeteria attentively listening to Doc and Finka recall their trip to Yemen. They had tales of how the locals looked at them like celebrities. The children often would visit the medical tents to play a bit of soccer with Finka on the days when things were easier. How the women would cook meals and bake sweets for Doc to have while he was working. It seemed like their last operation wasn't so bad until Doc and Finka grew quiet. The stories then turned solemn. Air raids. Bombings all throughout the night. Wives losing their husbands, children losing their parents, and parents losing their children. "It wasn't the White Masks doing near the end," Doc began. "I would say more, but I wouldn't want tensions with the SWAT and SEALS." He nervously looked between the operators who said nothing. They were just as nervous as Doc at his implications on the actions of their own government. "But," Doc began walking over to Twitch. "I did learn- just after an air raid one night- how lucky I am to have the people I know in my life." He reached out a hand to Twitch for her to take. "Emmanuelle, I thought about you a lot while I was in Yemen. How I take us so for granted. So I want you to understand how much I'm thankful for you."

Doc brought himself down on one knee. Twitch's eyes widened as everyone else around them made varying sounds from _oooh_ to suggestive laughing. "Emmanuelle, all I have is my word, but you know that I am one who means what I say. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life calling you my partner, but rather my wife. Would you do me the honor of becoming Madame Kateb?" Twitch's heart fluttered in her chest. Was Doc _really_ proposing to her? He wasn't one for being intimate in professional settings, but he was ready to be engaged? Twitch blunk back tears as she nodded her head. "Ouais!" she cried leaning forward to hug Doc. Everyone clapped, cheering for their engagement. _You should have told him first. What are you doing, Emma?_ Twitch squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed past her condemning thoughts as she tried to enjoy the moment. She wasn't going to let herself mess it up; but when she opened her eyes to break away from the hug, Lion standing behind the crowd caught her attention. The look on his face suggested he had been there long enough to see Doc's proposal and her acceptance. The instant guilt she felt manifested itself in her throat making it hard for her to swallow. She wanted to say something, but with Doc and everyone else around she couldn't. She could only watch as a very hurt Lion turned and left...

* * *

 **BOOM! Surprise proposal! I know you guys might be thinking "WTF! Twitch and Lion had something SPECIAL! Why would you make her accept Doc's proposal you hooker!? :(" Okay, while I understand- let's be rational. You guys just gotta trust me, okay? Have I ever let you down with my stories? c: (Don't answer that or I'll cry. I know I'm a horrible person, mkay?) Stay tuned for the last chapters! ^0^**


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Ooooooh time to get all medical and mysterious. Also a little sentimental, so make sure you have some tissues near by; and for the manly man, an axe so you can chop a piece of wood or cut down a tree (idk what you guys do). There's only one more chapter next bros and sis's, so read slowly and pause for dramatic effect! Love you guys, and thank you~^^**

* * *

Doc opened a manila folder and retrieved Twitch's medical records from the med bay. He called her in to the infirmary for a check up on her condition. It was more for him instead of her. He had been worried sick about her when he received the news while he was in Yemen. Although he was back and he could see she was doing fairly well, he still felt the need to run over any tests or notes taken that pertained to her. "Well?" Twitch said as Doc walked towards her looking over her records. "Well, you're fine- just as they said. I was more worried about your blood work in case there were any possibilities for infection," he said passing her the results from her tests. Twitch looked over it despite not understanding anything she read. "Gustave," she said holding her blood work sheet outwards. "What does this mean?" She pointed to a section that read: Quantitative Beta hCG 6.0 POSITIVE**. Doc smiled shaking his head. "It's a false positive due to an elevation of your hormones. It's nothing to worry about." Twitch gave him a look of skepticism as he took her results and placed them back in the folder.

"Are you still sore?" Doc asked walking back over to Twitch. "Ouais, just a bit. My coughing is getting better as I talk and yell though." Doc looked at Twitch with a stern face. "Emma," he began as she giggled. "I'm only kidding, Gustave. Calm down," she said with a smile. Doc shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, bringing his face close to hers. "Gustave?" Twitch said placing her hands on his upper arms. "Shh, Emma," he said leaning in for a kiss. The memory of the first time Lion had done the same with her flashed across her mind. Twitch turned her head before his lips had a chance to meet hers. "What's the matter?" Doc asked pulling away. Twitch turned to give him an awkward smile. "I just.. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know how you are about familiarity in the workplace." Doc nodded slowly. "I know. But, being in Yemen and seeing how families were ripped apart, it just made me think about how I haven't taken the time out to put how you were feeling into consideration. I'm fine with this," he said running his hands over her body to grip her by the waist. Twitch moved her hands to caress Doc's face. "I love you so much, but I don't think my body could handle it right now." Doc gripped one of her hands to bring it to his lips, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. I guess I'm just excited to be back is all." Twitch giggled placing a light kiss on Doc's lips. "I'll always be here for that, mon chere~" Twitch whispered.

Doc smiled at her leaning in for another kiss. "It's nice to be back, but I have left over supplies to put away. You need to give those muscles a rest, ouais?" Twitch agreed and Doc helped her slide off the table. "Will you need help getting to your room?" Doc asked as Twitch winced. "Non, I'll be fine. Do you have anything I could get for my discomfort?" Doc nodded before saying, "Of course. How bad is it?" Twitch thought about it for a second. "It's different every now and then. Sometimes it can be a ten, other times it can be as low as like a five." Doc nodded and headed out the room. He was back within five minutes with a prescription bottle. "I'm not going to write you a prescription, but here," he said handing the bottle to her. "As always, take as needed. One for mild pain, two for severe." Twitch opened the bottle and dry swallowed one of the pills. "Thank you, Gustave." She started on her way out of the infirmary, turning to say one final goodbye before heading to the main building. Her put on smile fading away as she thought about Lion. Once again, she hurt him badly. Only this time, it may have been a wound that wouldn't heal...

* * *

Twitch splashed cold water on her face in an effort to make herself feel better. She wasn't in pain, but she was nauseous to no end. She had chalked it up to being a side effect of the pain medication Doc had given her. _I won't be taking anymore pills after this, that's for damn sure..._ She stepped out of her bathroom and walked over to her nightstand. She had planned to text Doc about her ungodly nausea when her door slamming startled her. She turned to see no other than Lion. His stance was stand off-ish, and his face still held so much hurt from earlier. "Olivier? Wh-what are you doing in here?" Lion huffed as he took a single step forward. "Emma, are you being serious right now?" Twitch shrugged her shoulders as she nervously looked around the room. "Emma," Lion said demanding her attention. "Why did you say 'yes'?" Twitch scoffed shaking her head at him. "I told you, Olivier, I'm still in a relationship with Gustave. You knew that, and yet you still pursued me." Lion's jaw tensed as he looked away from her. He ran a hand through his hair before turning his focus back onto her. " _You_ still let me in, Emma. You didn't do a damn thing to keep me out of your bed. I may have kissed you those few times before, but the last time it was you. I told you to tell me to leave, and you didn't."

Twitch crossed her arms shaking her head furiously, "So you're attacking me now? You know how lonely I was while he was gone!" Lion gripped his hair with tight fists. She just wasn't getting it. "Emma, if he really mattered to you, why did you do those things with me? Why did you let me kiss you in the hospital? Why would you ask me to hold you in bed after your argument with Monika?" Twitch looked down at her feet shaking her head again. She didn't want to be reminded of the things she did while Doc was away; but now that he was back, she wanted so desperately to focus on the relationship she had tried to convince Lion she was so committed to. "Emma," Lion said with a pant. Twitch didn't look up, but he continued. "Emma, I love you." That sentence caught her attention. Her focus snapped to him as she placed a hand over her heart. "Emma, when you offered your support to me, I held you close to me as a very good friend. After Paris, I just... I don't know," Lion said scratching the back of his head and looking away. His jaw tightened again due to his obvious discomfort. "When Gustave started getting called away, and you needed me to fill in for him- I guess I just let it go to my head. When you didn't stop me that day in the shower, I felt like you felt the same way. That night you caught me watching you. The way you acted because I didn't follow through. There was so much. I didn't mean to go this far, I really didn't..."

Lion's eyes sparkled as tears pooled themselves along the rim of his lower eyelids. Twitch closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't look at Lion or else she'd lose her composure. He couldn't have picked a better time to tell her how he really felt? He had to right after she agreed to an engagement? "Emma, please don't marry Gustave." Twitch looked back up at Lion. Heavy tears fell down her face as well. Lion walked over to her. He looked down at her in the same way he had done so many times before, but instead of that sleepy look, his eyes were full of desperation. "Emma, I can't give you up. Please don't do this. I love you, so much..." He dared to wrap his arms around her waist. He had expected her to push him away, but to his surprise she placed her hands on his face. She opened to mouth to tell him that she too felt the same, but she was so distraught with facing the reality of it all that she couldn't find a single word to utter. Lion leaned forward to press his lips to hers. Twitch had practically pulled him to her. Their kisses were slow, soft, innocent little whispers between lips that grew harder and more frantic. Twitch couldn't let Lion go either.

They made their way onto her bed. Lion was over her as always, sliding his hands up her torso and under her top. He pulled away from her, turning his focus onto her neck to leave hot kisses down her skin. Her panting in his ears made his grow more excited. He had begun to push her top upwards when her quiet sobs caught his attention. Lion sat up to look at her face-to-face. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she cried. "Emma," Lion said bringing up one of his hands to wipe her tears away. Twitch opened her eyes and looked up at Lion. She shook her head slightly as her sobs grew heavier. "I'm sorry..." Twitch said through her tears. "I'm so sorry..." Lion pulled his other hand from under her shirt. He sat back and pulled her up into an embrace, holding her close to him. Her body trembled and shook as she cried. Lion was sorry too. He tried to reason with himself that if he had never acted on how he felt, he never would have known if Twitch felt the same way. Yet, acting on how he felt caused Twitch to feel the way she felt now. Although her regretted nothing, Lion could only conclude that loving her wasn't worth the pain it had caused her...

* * *

Twitch sighed as she sat up in bed. Nausea had taken over her, and she wanted to vomit. She looked over to her clock. 6:45 a.m. _Dammit..._ Deciding that the nausea was too much to bear, Twitch got out of bed. She texted Doc to see if he was awake, and sure enough he was busy in the infirmary. Twitch pulled on her jacket and started on her way to see him. She felt faint as she went down the stairs, fighting to keep her balance. She reached the first floor, and hastily retreated to the medical building through the cold England air. "Gustave!?" Twitch called out shivering as she made her way inside. "In the back!" Twitch opened the door that led into the hallway for the infirmary. She looked in each one of the rooms, not seeing Doc in either of them. "Gustave?" Twitch called again turning to walk back to the Pharmacy. "Emma?" Doc said from the end of the hallway. Twitch gave him one of her disapproving looks as she shook her head. "Thanks for hiding in the supply closet," she said walking forward to give him a kiss. "Ahh, but you know how I like fun," he replied with a sly smile. Twitch gave him a small laugh when she doubled over with a pain in her abdomen. "Are you alright?" Doc asked grabbing her by her arms. "I don't know. I haven't been feeling well recently," Twitch said as she panted. "Come, I'll examine you."

Doc led her into the nearest examination room and she took her place on the table. "Are you in anymore pain?" Doc asked as he pulled on some gloves. "Ouais," Twitch said as another wave of nausea hit her. "I'm very nauseous as well. I thought the nausea was the pills you gave me, so I stopped taking them." Doc nodded as he turned to open a drawer and pull out a thermometer. "Rate the pain for me?" he said walking back over. "About a seven," she said before opening her mouth and lifting her tongue. Doc watched his watch and took the thermometer back after ten seconds. "You're temperature is slightly elevated. When is your next period?" He turned to dispose of the protective coating as Twitch calculated. "It should have started the day after the.. The incident. I noticed some light blood spots in my underwear the day I woke up in the med bay." Doc removed his gloves and motioned for her to stand up. Twitch slid off the examination table, almost losing her balance. Luckily Doc moved quick enough to catch her. "Are you dizzy?" Twitch nodded. "From your symptoms, I would say that you're late on your period from the stress. Your hormones and adrenaline being elevated have thrown your body off cycle. It should get better within a week. As for the nausea and fainting, it sounds like you could be anemic. I'll have to take a blood sample." Twitch gave him an exasperated sigh as he turned to leave out. "I know Emma, you don't like needles, but it won't hurt too bad, I promise."

Doc came back into the room after about twenty minutes. He had her new blood test results, and told her it was exactly what he had expected. "Your iron and folate levels are very low. A little more than half way under the required amount. It seems like you're not taking in enough vitamins as well, which can also be due to the stress. Luckily, I have some prenatals in storage. They'll work wonders for you in terms of vitamin efficiency. I'm also going to put you on a low iron supplement since you're not particularly fond of iron rich meats. Does that sound good to you?" Twitch nodded as Doc wrote out a prescription for her. "Take one of each every day until you run out of both. I want you to start these today," Doc said as he finished writing it out and handing it to her. "Merci, Gustave." Doc gave her a small wink before leaving out the room. He was gone for another ten minutes before coming back with her supplements. "I trust you not to forget," Doc joked. "Oh please, Gustave. When was the last time I forgot anything?" _When you started fucking Lion while he was away,_ she said from the back of her mind. "Good girl, Emmanuelle. I'll see you later tonight."

* * *

Twitch sat across from Six in her office. She fidgeted with her hands, using her nails to pick at each other. "Ms. Pichon, I'm sure you can understand why I'm hesitant to fulfill your request," Six said tilting her head back to peer down her nose at Twitch. Twitch nodded biting her bottom lip. She was extremely nervous, and she could feel Six absorbing her energy like a sponge. "Gustave is probably the most important member of the team, and you're requesting a year leave?" Twitch nervously laughed as Six repeated the request back to her. Most operators asked for a month, maybe two; but to ask for as much as a year was awfully brave. "Madame Six, I've just been overcome with depression from PTSD. I keep recalling that last waking moment before the blast at Parliament, and it just..." Twitch trailed off as she began to cry. "I'm sorry. I just would like some time off from Rainbow. I know a year sounds like a lot, but I'd like to check myself into a facility to put myself back on track." Six looked very unconvinced as she stared at Twitch. She sighed and reached inside of one of the drawers to her desk to pull out time off and leave request forms. "I'll file your request, but that's only because you have always sat well with me. When were you hoping to leave?" Twitch sighed with relief before she spoke, "As soon as possible. Tomorrow if we can." Six didn't make any motion that suggested she heard her, she just finished filling out the request form. "Tomorrow it is. I wish the best for you and Gustave," she said scanning the form to make a copy for Twitch. "Merci, Madame," Twitch said taking her copy of her form. She stood and turned to leave when Six caught her attention. "Congratulations on your engagement." Twitch placed her hand on the door handle and turned to look at Six. She gave her a small nod and a smile, then turned to find Doc.

* * *

 ****ALRIGHT. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. Yes, Doc says not to worry about it- but would I really write it in if it isn't something to worry about? If you know anything about blood tests/medical stuff and you know what that result means- DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO GIVE IT AWAY IN THE REVIEWS! If you don't know- DON'T LOOK IT UP! It will be revealed in the last chapter (Twitch dies. JK! No one dies... At least in _this_ story. Heh heh heh) **

**There is gonna be a big ass time skip in the next chapter, so y'all mofos better remember this note (kidding~ I'll remind you at the beginning of next chapter ^^) STAY TUNED, YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THE FINALE! It should be posted tomorrow if I'm not too distracted~ c:**

 **I love you guys so much and I'm gonna break your hearts! (Kidding! I would never ^^)**


	13. Finale

**YEE BOII. It's the final (countdownnn) chapter! WARNING. It does end super frikkin cheesy, but whenever it comes to ending a story I panic because I frikkin don't know how to end it right. URGH! Okay, so- it's been a long ride for you guys waiting for me to update after every three days. But here I am with the audacity to put out the last three chapters in less than 24 hours ^^' LOOK. It's really hard finding filler when you know how you wanna end something, mkay? Anywho, thanks for sticking around with me ^0^ Enjoy~~**

* * *

Olivier was headed out on his way to see Emma. It had been ten months since they last saw each other, and although they kept in touch- a visit was long overdue. It seemed that when Olivier had asked her to not marry Gustave, she ran to Six and asked for her leave. He had beat himself up over it for the first month before a call he had with Emma assured him it wasn't his doing. He was skeptical about it, despite the time between their argument and her request having some length between them. He'd figured that maybe being at base with him was just too much, which he completely understood. He also knew that his timing wasn't the best when it came to telling Emma how he truly felt. Not to mention that they were going to go at it after she had agreed to an engagement no more than two hours before he visited her in her room. But the more suspicious part of her request to leave was the way Gustave had come back after just two months of being away with Emma. He was noticably upset, and seemed he was out to be enemies with everyone from the way he acted. Whatever happened caused Gustave to come back and be an ass. All Olivier knew was that it felt great to have everyone's hate focused on someone else for a while.

Olivier pulled his car up to a small white house just outside of Paris, and walked up to the door. His heartbeat felt like it was in his throat as he lifted his hand to knock. Everything was silent as he waited for her to answer. The sounds of the locks clicking open caught his attention before the door slowly creaked open. "Oh, Olivier!" Emma gasped stepping forward to throw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and holding her tight. She looked, felt, and even smelled the same as she did those many months ago. There was so much nostalgia in their embrace. Olivier wanted to go back there with her. To sneaking kisses, seemingly innocent hugs, and spending the night together in bed. After all, Gustave was back in England at Hereford. He wouldn't know if Olivier and Emma had one more chance to reconcile in their own way. "Olivier?" Emma said pulling away. She planted her hands on his neck, so he kept his hands on her waist. "I'm so happy you're finally here. I've missed you," she said looking up at him with those precious doe eyes. Oh, how he had missed that look. "I've missed you more."

Emma stepped back to allow him to come inside. He stepped inside of her foyer and looked around. Her home wasn't very big despite being two stories, but it was very classy and chic, just like its owner. "Make yourself at home, I'll get us a glass of wine," Emma said patting him on the back before disappearing to his left. Olivier looked right and stepped inside of her living room. It was spacious, very white, and decorated with exotic fauna. He plopped down on her sofa as he heard her walking back from where he assumed was her kitchen. "Here we are," she said presenting two glasses. She held two bottles of wine in her hand. He smiled to himself as she sat beside him and poured him a glass of red. "Comment?" Emma asked as she poured. "Just thinking about the night when one bottle of wine turned into two between us." Emma giggled to herself as well shaking her head. "Well, today you get red. I'm drinking white since it's less alcoholic. I need to be aware, you know?" Olivier nodded as Emma presented him with his glass. She raised hers after filling it half way to clink their glasses together.

"You and Gustave seem to have done well for yourselves," Olivier said after taking a long sip. Emma gave him a pitiful smile as she slowly nodded. "Is something the matter?" Olivier asked setting his glass down. Emma took a long sip herself before answering. "Gustave and I... Well, we're not together anymore." Olivier's moth fell open in slight shock. "Oh, Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Emma giggled waving it off, "It's fine." Olivier felt uncomfortable in the silence that followed. He cleared his throat before speaking up, "Do you want to talk about it?" Emma giggled as took another long sip of wine, "I felt like you would want to know. Well," she said taking a pause to take another sip of wine. "After Gustave and I left to come back to France, I wanted to buy a house. He wanted to live together in his home, but I don't know the area very well. We both know Paris to some extent, so I decided to buy this house." Olivier nodded picking his glass up again. "So, that's what caused the split?" Emma shook her head. "About two months in, we went looking for an engagement ring. I fell ill while we were out, so we had to come back home. We soon found out I was pregnant after that." Olivier choked on his sip of wine. Emma leaned over to pat him on his back. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that," Olivier said clearing his throat. Emma giggled to herself, "It's fine. We didn't either."

Her gaze grew distant as she stared down into her glass. It was almost as if she were mulling over some secret in her mind. She took a deep breath before continuing on with her story. "After we found out, I was just overcome with this feeling that I'd rather have been alone. I told him I was sorry, that I didn't think I was ready to be married. He thought I was joking. I mean, wouldn't you think that if you found out you were going to have a baby and your fiancee called off the engagement she was joking?" Olivier nodded smiling to himself. Not very many people called off an engagement after such an announcement. "I told Gustave that, I would stay here for the remainder of the leave. He was very adamant about not going back to Hereford, he wanted to be here for our child. I told him I didn't want him to be." She fell silent again when the small cries of an infant sounded throughout the house. "Oh, that was quick. Would you like to see her?" Emma said hopping up from her sofa. "Of course I would," Olivier said with a smile. He watched her as she stepped back into her foyer to go upstairs.

The sound of crying faded out and footsteps took its place. "Here she is," Emma said walking back into her living room holding the most angel-faced daughter Olivier had ever seen. She had the biggest blue eyes, and she smiled the same bright smile Emma had as Olivier took her in his hands. "Emma, she's absolutely beautiful," Olivier said sitting her on his lap. "Don't let those big eyes and smiling face fool you, she's as much of a handful as her father. I'm happy I chose to name her after him," she said sitting in the chair angled towards her sofa. Olivier raised an eyebrow as he turned his focus onto Emma. "No offense to you or Gustave, but you have cursed her with a name like Gustava," he said looking back at Emma's daughter. Emma smiled to herself as she leaned forward to rest her chin in one of her hands. "Her name," she said barely above a whisper. Olivier almost didn't hear her. "What was that?" he asked, turning his focus back over to Emma as he bounced the baby girl sitting on his lap. "Her name isn't Gustave. It's Olivia." Olivier stopped bouncing his knee as he stared at Emma. His breath was caught as he tried to understand what she had just said. "Emma," he croaked. "I don't think you can get 'Olivia' from 'Gustave'."

Emma giggled as she shook her head sitting back up. "Non, you can't. I had to come clean with him to make him leave. When we found out I was pregnant, I went back to the doctor to ask if they could tell me how far along I was. I was entering my second month at the time. I felt like I was before we left Hereford, that's why I requested a year's leave." Olivier swallowed hard as he looked back at Olivia. She was sucking on her fingers, still smiling that same bright smile as Emma's. "Emma?" Olivier breathed out. Emma nodded giving Olivier a short laugh. "Ouais, mon chere~ She is." Olivier breathed out his own short laugh as he smiled harder than he ever had. "She's mine," he said to himself through tears as he took one of Olivia's little hands in his. She wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumb, and Olivier was overcome with a warmth he thought he could only feel when he was with Emma. Like there was no one else there with him in the moment. One thing was certain, he wouldn't let Olivia down the same way he did Alexis. He wasn't sure how it would work out with him being on duty at Hereford, but he was determined to find a way. "Emma, come back to England with me." Her mouth fell open in surprise. "Go back to England with you?" She repeated. "Ouais. Come back with me. You and Olivia can stay at my apartment until I can find somewhere bigger for us to stay. I need this Emma. She needs this. I don't want to let her, or you down." Emma seemed hesitant at first, but she nodded her head in agreement. She stood to sit back beside Olivier who wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. He kissed the top of Olivia's head, then Emma's. Everything, for once in his life, felt completely right. "I love you, Emma." Olivier said resting his cheek on top of her head. Emma smiled to herself before saying, "You know what? I love you too."

* * *

 **BLEGH! Get a room you two. Amirite? Hehe~ I'm so glad I totally didn't make this ending obvious (sarcasm af), I really hope it caught you guys off guard (I literally reversed psychologied a lot of you guys into looking up what her blood results meant. No one is surprised) Thanks for sticking out these two long ass weeks on reading and watching this story as I worked on it ^0^ I love you guys so much! ~Streusle**


End file.
